


Company

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Kinks, Multi, No One In This Fic Is Related, Threesome, married, mild AU, playmates, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Even after a century of marriage, it's still good to learn things about your partner. Better still when you can act on those things.
Relationships: Complex - Relationship
Comments: 91
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

Hades let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding and relaxed, nearly boneless against Persephone's back. They’d been edging each other for hours, pushing and teasing until they’d both been about to combust from need and lust. Finally, he’d plunged into her dripping channel from behind and it had only taken a handful of strokes before they climaxed helplessly together. Aftershocks of the explosive orgasm still sizzled through him and he kissed the back of her shoulder with a purr. "That was incredible."

Persephone simply groaned in response, her small pink body twitching unpredictably with satiety. Her hands trembled fitfully over his where they draped against her chest, holding her closely..

Hades chuckled as he cuddled her while they recovered from the shattering climaxes. It wasn’t the first time they had tried edging, but this had been the best result so far in a string of stellar attempts. He’d never quite rendered her speechless before. Very satisfying, considering she had been the one to instigate this evening with a challenge to outlast each other.

In just over a century since their marriage, they had devoted hours upon hours to learning what pleased each other. Hades considered himself a connoisseur of his wife’s pleasures and took delight in meeting as many of them as he could and exceeding them whenever possible.

Aware he wore a dopey smile, but uncaring, Hades buried his nose in her hair and sighed happily. This was one of his favorite things, even considering the chance to orgasm helplessly with her. The chance to simply hold his lover and bask in intimate tenderness was something he hadn’t often been able to indulge before Persephone. He’d been near overcome the first time she had cuddled him after love-making, but had rapidly become addicted to the closeness. 

Persephone rolled over, and snuggled against him, urging his arms around her. He obliged eagerly, enfolding her into an embrace. "I will never get tired of that thing you do with my leg," she murmured drowsily, nuzzling his chest.

Hades held her tightly, large hands stroking over her back, and chuckled. "I hope not. Your gasp as I lift your leg up is just as delicious as your gasp when I slip inside you." That had been a thing discovered early on. Persephone had seemed to enjoy displays of strength and control, to relish reminders of how much bigger he was than her. The first time he’d taken her from behind, lying on their sides, he’d hooked a hand behind her knee, lifting her leg to allow entrance. It had been a small thing, but she had nearly writhed in his hands, crying out in a sudden surge of desire. He’d taken pains to elicit that gasp as often as he could.

Hades tangled their legs together and kissed her tenderly as Persephone shivered. "You always know exactly what to do to me," she murmured, pressing kisses along his jaw. "I hope I please you just as much."

He hummed with pleasure, lifting his chin to give her room. "I've never yet been disappointed and I can’t imagine that I would ever be." The time that they'd been married had been filled with frantic, ecstatic discovery, each shared pleasure and delighted exploration adding to their bliss. 

They had taken joy in sharing ideas and fantasies with each other, exploring the depths of their need and love together.

_ And there's still more _ .

Strangely, the more time passed, the more there seemed to be to learn. Realistically, Hades knew there had to come a point where there were no more hidden things to learn about each other, but he hoped that day would never come.

Discovering new things with Persephone had rapidly become one of his favorite things to do. There were many things they had yet to explore, but one in particular had been on his mind of late. An indulgence he hadn’t taken in quite some time.

"There is something I'd like to explore with you," he murmured softly to her, nuzzling contentedly into her hair and dislodging fragrant blue and pink petals. He had no fear she’d react poorly. Persephone had never once scoffed at or been scornful of anything they had discussed, occasionally just saying no from the start, but most often being willing to give whatever it was a try.

"Mm? What's that?" she hummed, brushing kisses over his collarbone.

"I would like to get a strapon for you and have you inside me," he whispered. "I've been penetrated before and miss it a bit." She was more than enough for him in bed, but of late the yearning to be taken had been impossible to ignore. He’d found himself dreaming of crying out while she thrust deeply inside his body. Other dreams had been faceless lovers penetrating him with members decidedly warmer than the cold rigidity of a toy...

Persephone lifted her head to look at him with interest. "Really?"

"Really and truly," he murmured with a blush and a soft smile. "I love the feeling of being filled and taken.” His tone turned a little sheepish. "I meant it that I'm in no way disappointed with you. But it's a rather different experience having someone inside me and it's been a long time. Would you be interested?"

"Of course," she smiled, brushing her fingertips over his cheek. "But wouldn’t you like it more if it were a real one, rather than a strap-on?"

He inhaled sharply, the flared memory of those dreams sharp in his mind. Sharper still, was the memory of straining and gasping against a firm, muscled body. His arousal stirred despite his recent orgasm. It had been a long time since he’d had a female lover inside him. Longer since a male. But the memories were still as potent as the experiences had been. The stiff material of a toy could not compare to the velvet heat of a flesh and blood cock. 

"I would," he whispered with a wink, "but I'm fairly sure you're not hiding that kind of secret after all this time."

"Surprise!" she said with a short laugh. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of finding a playmate.”

His eyes went wide, the low thrum of arousal pulsing through his groin leaving no doubt as to his response to the idea. Vivid memories of past experiences tangled in limbs and passion mixed with imaginings of the two of them drowning in ecstasy with a third.

She watched with amusement, clearly enjoying his reaction. “Only,” she murmured wryly, “if that's something you'd be interested in."

"I'm  _ very _ interested," he rasped.

A wide grin spread over her face, and a deep blush of arousal spread over her cheeks, down her neck and onto her upper chest. "Even after all these years, I'm still learning things about you."

Hades smiled. "I was just thinking that I hope we never run out of things to learn about each other.” He drew the backs of his fingers across her cheek. “That is a most becoming blush on your cheeks, my love. Do you like the idea of watching me with another? Would you enjoy watching me dominate another man, watching us strain together? Or to give in to my submissive side that you know so well, pliant and crying out with pleasure at being taken?"

Her blush deepened. "I believe I would like to see all of those things.”

“You’ll get your chance.” Hades grinned. “I submit to and dominate men, though I prefer the latter.” He winked outrageously at Persephone, well aware of her appreciation of his submissive and dominant sides. Her cheeks colored even darker.

“What about you?” she asked boldly, seemingly trying to hide discomfiture in sass, “How would you feel about watching another man have his way with your queen?"

He blinked for a moment, considering. The expected flare of jealousy never came. He was too secure in her love for that. What washed over him instead was a nigh overwhelming surge of arousal at the thought of watching her crying out in pleasure, writhing under another.

"Fates...." he whispered, mouth dry. To be able to watch that fertility deity arousal come undone without needing to focus on rousing or sating it… The low throb of rebuilding arousal in his belly surged higher.

"If you're not comfortable with that, it's fine," she hurried to assure him, sounding unsure whether his reaction was positive.

" _ No _ ," he blurted, then softened his tone, swallowing hard. "I... I didn't expect to find that so appealing." He shuddered and moaned quietly as another surge of desire pulsed through him. "That idea is  _ incredibly _ arousing."

She smiled. "Leave it with me, then. I'll find someone for us. In the meantime, what should we do?" As her hand skated over his chest and down his belly, it was clear her question was rhetorical.

He chuckled. "Do? Well, my dear, you've started something again with your talk of playmates..." He took her hand from his belly and shortened its trip, cupping it over his rapidly returning erection. "Seems only fair you help me deal with it."

Persephone raised one dark eyebrow and grinned.

_________________________________

Hours later, she slipped out of bed, leaving Hades sleeping hard. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she padded out into the hallway and toward the kitchen. The conversation with Hades tumbled through her mind.

Out of all the things she had learned about him over the years, this had been one of the most unexpected, but the idea was entrancing. Brewing a mug of tea, Persephone let herself imagine it. Not just the two of them curled in bliss in their bed, but tangled with another. Hands roaming, mouths searching. Soft cries of ecstasy.

She shivered.

_ I know just who to call. _

Padding into the living room, she picked up the phone, tapped the screen, then held it up to her ear.

"Hey Eros! I'm fine, thanks. Listen, you wanna try something fun this weekend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning is important.

The sound of Eros’ chuckle came over the phone. "Cinnamon, you know that I'm always up for fun. What did you have in mind? Need a shopping trip?"

She felt herself blush. "I mean, always. But I have something else in mind. Hades and I were discussing some...possibilities earlier today, and wondered if you might want to join us...for..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. Now that it came down to it and she was no longer safe in bed with her husband, she didn't feel quite so brazen.

"Foorrr...." he drew out the word comically into the silence. "Join you for drinks? Dinner? Ragging on coworkers? A filthy and debauched threesome?" His tone was liltingly humorous, clearly trying to goad a reaction from her.

Persephone choked slightly. "Well, yes," she wheezed, cheeks flaming.

Eros inhaled audibly. "Yes to which one, Persephone? Because, to be perfectly honest, I'm down for any of the above, but I think I need to hear you say it."

"A filthy and debauched threesome," she whispered, as though there were anyone else around to hear her.

"You precious cinnamon roll, you are _ full _ of surprises," he murmured, a smile in his voice. "I accept. Do you have anything in particular in mind or just fun times?"

She huffed a laugh. "Fates, I can't even repeat it out loud now. Hades and I were talking about how it might be fun to invite a...playmate to...have some fun. With us. Us both."

His lazy smile was clear in his voice. "The chance to be with either one of you is a treat. I'd be a fool to pass up the chance to be with the two of you together. Does Hades know you're asking me?"

"Does that mean you've thought about it before??" Persephone squeaked.

Eros laughed. "Persephone, I've considered sex with just about every being in every realm. It's what I _ do _." His voice took on a sultry, teasing tone. "I've thought more about you and Hades, though. Does that discomfit you?"

She shivered. "No. It just surprises me. Anyway, I told Hades I would find someone, but I didn't tell him who I was thinking of."

"I'm honored, honey. Truly." There was the sound of a groan and creaking cushions, as though he were settling into a couch. "Can I ask a potentially fucking awkward question?"

"I thought we'd gotten past the most awkward part already, but go ahead."

"Is this an anything goes sort of thing or are there parameters? Would, for instance, Hades get pissy if you and I let fertility deity whims take us? How interested is he in men? That kind of thing."

"The whole reason we decided to do this is because Hades mentioned that he kind of misses the experience of being with a man. As far as parameters go...I suppose we'll have to put some guidelines in place but," she cleared her throat, "the idea is that everybody would be..._ doing _ everybody."

He let out a low groan. "Consider my questions answered. Fuck. What time should I be there?"

Persephone blinked. "I-I don't know. Let me talk to Hades when he wakes up?" She fidgeted, fingers nervously plucking at the hem of her robe.

"Forgive me. I got a bit overeager. You should of course talk with him. Just let me know, yeah?"

"Overeager," she said, shaking her head. "I guess I don't know what I expected but...I'm glad you're excited. I'll call you later, okay?"

“I’ll be waiting.”

____________

With a stretch and a sigh, Eros picked up the remote and shut the TV off. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything anyway. Not with Persephone's offer fresh on his mind.

Settling back into the couch, he let his mind play over possibilities.

He hadn't been lying when he'd told Persephone he'd considered it before. As part of his nature, sex and the enjoyment of it was near the forefront of his mind at all times, an awareness of who was having good sex, who was having bad sex, and who he could help. But with the Underworld king and queen...

From the time he'd apologized to Persephone for putting her in the back of Hades' car, they had become fast friends. He had helped her figure out her fertility goddess powers and been there for her through the confusing tumult of Hades' courtship. He'd considered the possibility of friendly sex with her, but she had never shown interest in him as anything other than a friend and so he'd dismissed it. Until now.

Then, there was Hades.

Eros knew of the king, of course. Between his powers and his love of gossip, he knew all about the tendencies of all three brothers. Hades was the least brazen of the three of them, but he'd had some _ antics _ in his past. Eros had often wished he could have taken part in some of Hades' nymph and satyr threesomes, foursomes, and moresomes, but he'd always thought the dour king might've been less than pleased at the asking.

The sound of the front door opening drew his attention and Eros turned to see Psyche entering with Sweetpea oinking on a leash.

He leapt up from the couch, excited. "Babe! Guess what I just got invited to!"

Psyche grinned as he approached. This was the way he always sounded when he'd been offered a particularly exciting sexual proposal. "Tell me, babe," she said, unhooking Sweetpea's leash, then straightening to give him a kiss. "It must be exciting!"

He kissed her enthusiastically. "Extremely! Persephone invited me over for playtime with her and Hades!"

Psyche's eyebrows shot up. "Hades, King of the Underworld? The un-gettable get? You mean I'll never again have to hear about how you've bagged every king _ and _ his queen except for them?" He looked offended and she laughed. "You know I'm kidding, love. How did this all come about?"

He shrugged, grinning expansively, his offended pout fading as quickly as it had arisen. "I'm not entirely sure. Apparently they were just talking about it. She gave me a call and said they'd been discussing playmates. She said Hades had been missing being with a man!" He gave a delighted wriggle, consumed by thoughts of being with the king of the Underworld.

"Really? I didn't realize he was bi. Well, I imagine he's in for it with two fertility deities." She kissed him again. "Do you know when you’re gonna get together?"

"Sometime this weekend. She said she'd talk with Hades and call me back." Too excited to stand still, he caught Psyche up into his arms and spun them in a circle, laughing. Not for the first time, he thanked the Fates for her understanding of his needs and desires. As the god of sexual love, he _ couldn't _ restrict himself to one partner. But Psyche knew he loved her and only her with a deep and abiding fierceness. The god of sex was sexually polyamorous, but romantically monogamous to a fault.

Psyche shrieked with laughter. "I haven't seen you this excited about a play date in decades," she grinned. "I'm really happy for you, baby."

______________

Persephone sat on the couch, sipping tea and trying to concentrate on her book while she waited for Hades to wake up from his nap. She was nervous to tell him about Eros; she'd gotten so excited at the prospect that she didn't think that perhaps she should have run it by Hades before making the phone call.

_ Sugarsnaps _.

____________

Hades stirred from sleep and groaned. Dreams of tangled limbs and gasped pleasures gave way to the reality of an empty bed and an aching erection. He looked down at the tented sheet in amusement.

_ Guess all that talk of finding a third was inspiring_.

He shivered lightly as thoughts of possibilities filled his mind, and slipped out of bed to find his wife.

Pulling on his robe, and forgoing boxers, given his excited state, he padded out into the living room and grinned when he saw her on the couch.

"Hello, sweetness," Hades rumbled, bending to kiss her shoulder warmly. "Woke up thinking of you."

Persephone grinned as he approached, noting his arousal with appreciation. "Hello, back. Do you want some tea?"

"Thank you, but no." Hades circled around the couch and stretched out on it, his head in her lap. The overlapped sides of his belted robe barely covered the bulge of his erection. "Not unless _ you're _ tea."

Her belly jumped at his suggestive response. "I see," she murmured, setting her cup aside and burying her fingers in his hair. "So, on a related topic, I made a phone call earlier while you were sleeping."

"Oh?" He arched his head back into her caress. "Would this be related to your offer to find a playmate for us?"

"It would." She massaged his scalp with the pads of her fingers. "I realized after the fact that I probably should have run the suggestion past you before I made the phone call, so I apologize for that. But it turns out that Eros is extremely interested in spending some play time with us so, provided you're on board, we can get the ball rolling as soon as this weekend. If you want to."

He let out a groan as her words sunk in and his cock twitched in an unmistakable show of interest. He'd never run in the same circles as Eros, but he'd grown to respect the younger god deeply, not least for his deep friendship with Persephone. He'd have been in favor of it on that basis alone. But to think of having the god of sex in his bed... and extremely interested... "Fates," he whispered as the full reality of it sunk in slowly. "I'll have _ two _ fertility gods in my bed? _ Please _?!"

Persephone laughed. "Consider it done. I'll call him right now." She grabbed her phone off the end table and tapped Eros' contact.

Mischief seized Hades and he murmured with a grin, as he nudged aside the sides of his robe and wrapped his fingers around his shaft, "Tell him that I'm touching myself in anticipation. See what he thinks of that."

She giggled even as her core tightened. "Hey! So I talked to Hades, and he's very on board." She listened for a moment. "Mmhm. He actually wanted me to tell you that he's touching himself in anticipation and wants to know what you think about that."

Eros' eyes went wide in surprise. He had heard much of how well endowed the Underworld king was. His imagination was suddenly afire with trying to picture Hades touching himself, stroking an impressive erection in anticipation of sex with him.

He wanted to sass her, to say something wry and snarky about how Hades had no idea what he was in for.

Instead, his own dick surged hard in his pants and all he could manage was a strangled "R-really?"

She laughed outright, delighted that he was the one stammering this time. "No word of a lie," she purred. "He is..._ enthusiastic _."

Eros whimpered quietly, cupping a hand over his hard-on. Psyche, sitting next to him on the couch, grinned and pushed his hand away, replacing it with her own. He whimpered louder.

"Persephone, tell him that the idea has me aching and I can't wait to see that in person. Or to touch him myself. Or to touch you. Or..." He shuddered. "_ Fuck _ . I can't wait for _ any _ of it."

Persephone smiled down at Hades and relayed the message, trailing her fingers down his belly. "I'm rather worried that I'm going to be pining for attention, at least at the beginning," she teased.

"Oh, you're going to be _involved_," Hades rumbled, looking up at her as he squeezed his cock. "You were so excited at the idea of watching me with a man, I want to see every bit of that excitement as it happens."

Eros, overhearing this through the phone, grinned. "Persephone, you conveniently left that part out. Just how excited were you by the idea of watching him fuck with a man?"

Psyche snickered.

Persephone's cheeks went magenta. "It wasn't the primary motivation!" she said defensively.

"Never said it was," Eros murmured smoothly. "But I'm deeply intrigued by the idea of you watching us, just as excited as we are."

“You two are going to be trouble," she huffed, her belly coiling in excitement.

"You," Hades growled, "are going to _ love _ it." He took her fingers from their meandering path on his belly and wrapped them around his cock. "Just think. Two men at your disposal for any kind of pleasure you could wish..."

She let out a soft moan as she began to slowly stroke the velvet skin of his shaft. "Tomorrow, right? We'll do this tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful to me," Eros groaned as Psyche opened his pants and eased his cock out, stroking slowly.

"Tomorrow, absolutely," Hades rumbled simultaneously, his hips bucking lightly into Persephone's grip. "Unless he wants to stay on the phone right now and listen while I come for you."

Persephone put the phone on speaker. "What do you say, Eros? Should we have a little warm-up?" She squeezed Hades' cock gently as she stroked.

Eros made an indistinct noise of need and put his own phone on speaker. "Psyche has her hands on me right now and _ unf _-" he grunted as she dipped down and wrapped her lips and tongue around him. "-her mouth."

Hades groaned, his desire surging. "You should know I like giving head. Might be a little rusty, but I'm sure it'll come right back to me."

Persephone moved off the couch, putting a pillow under Hades' head, and knelt to draw her tongue up the underside of his shaft, swirling her tongue over the blunt head.

Hades arched against the couch and cried out roughly. Eros' voice came through the speakers, gasping and hoarse. "What happened?"

Hades threaded his fingers into Persephone's hair and smiled down at her. "Her tongue. Her tongue happened. Kore's rather excellent at blow jobs."

Persephone laughed huskily. "You're welcome," she purred, loud enough for Eros to hear, before taking him in her mouth all the way to the root and cupping his balls in one small hand.

Hades writhed, crying out. "Fuck! Kore!" Her sweet touch coupled with knowing they had an audience lent fire to his arousal he hadn't thought possible.

Eros squirmed under Psyche's ministrations and the sounds of need coming over the phone. As much as he'd wanted to bed Hades, he'd never truly thought he had a chance, and the frantic sounds of abandon coming over the phone had him hungry for more.

_ I never thought he could sound so undone _.

As her pink lips worked him over, Persephone watched him over the flat plane of his belly, grinning to herself. He didn't usually get worked up this quickly, or loudly, and she couldn't wait to see what would happen the next day.

Hades kneaded his hands into the cushions, hips bucking fitfully, lost in pleasure and anticipation. 

He thought fleetingly of Eros filling him from behind as Persephone took his length into the warm, wet clasp of her mouth, and the thought was like a flaming brand. Suddenly teetering on the edge, pushed dizzyingly and abruptly right to the cusp of climax, he arched and cried out, a noise of almost painful pleasure.

Eros shuddered and moaned at the noise. He knew that sound. The sound of a being coming undone. His own need surged and Psyche engulfed his twitching cock to the root.

"Come for me, Hades," Eros growled into the phone, needing to hear more of the powerful god losing control. "Let me _ hear _ you!"

Persephone wrapped one small hand around the base of Hades' cock and sucked rhythmically over the head as she stroked. The other hand slid under him to press her thumb into his perineum and stroke over his puckered opening with her fingertip, just barely teasing the tight ring.

Her rhythmic strokes had him shuddering, Eros' exhortation had him mewling. But Persephone's fleeting caress against his ass shattered his last tenuous threadbare control. Hades arched, back bowing up, and cried out raggedly as he climaxed hard into his wife's mouth. Spasm after spasm seared through every nerve and he near screamed in the grip of savage pleasure.

The sounds of climax over the phone triggered Eros' own and he gave his own cry, coming into Psyche's mouth. He felt her lips curl into a smile as her hand pumped him, milking out every drop of essence.

Persephone eagerly swallowed him down, her own desire damp between her thighs. She crawled up to give Hades a kiss, then picked up the phone. "That was unbelievably hot."

Hades watched her with a lazy smile, still gasping, and reached up to caress her back. "If that was just the warm-up, I may not survive tomorrow."

Eros chuckled, more than a little breathless. "Nor I. _ Fates _ , you two. How the fuck are you so _ hot? _" Psyche climbed into his lap, straddling it, a knowing smile on her face. He grinned and tucked his hand under her short skirt, palming her mound.

With a breathy laugh, Persephone said, "Now that you two have had a chance to whet your appetites, it's my turn. Eros, please be here at noon. Make sure you've eaten and are well hydrated. I need to..._ have a word _...with my husband." And she hung up.

"A word?" Hades murmured with a grin, "Something on your mind, sweetness?"

She crawled on top of him and crashed her lips against his, fisting her fingers in his hair. "I think you know exactly what's on my mind," she rasped when she came up for air.

He grinned, the very picture of an unrepentant scoundrel. "I'm sure that I do. Doesn't mean I don't want to hear you say it." He stole another searing kiss. "Did you have an opinion to render over what just happened?"

"That was one of the most arousing things I think I've ever experienced," she growled, and kissed him again, fierce and passionate.

"You don't say," he drawled, cupping a hand between her thighs and trailing his fingertips into her slick folds. "You needn't worry about being bereft of attention tomorrow, darling. If you're enjoying our play this much already, we won't be able to resist you tomorrow."

She let out a throaty groan at his touch on her sensitive flesh. "You need to make me come. Now."

He grinned. "As my lady wishes." Plunging his middle and ring fingers into her, he sought unerringly for her g-spot, pressing and rubbing on the swollen ridge of flesh.

Persephone cried out as he hit that magical spot and she immediately came apart, her swollen sheath clamping down around his thrusting fingers.

Hades whistled, impressed, and rolled them on the couch until she lay beneath him. "That was fast, Kore. Even for you. Want more?" His fingers plunged deep.

"Yes," she hissed, raising her legs up and opening to him. "I want _ everything _."

He laughed and stroked deeply. "Well, _ everything _ might need to wait for tomorrow, but let's see what we can do for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Hades sighed and tried to read the next page in his book for the fifth time and, for the fifth time, completely failed to absorb any of it. It was no use. Closing the book, he set it aside and sat back into the couch. He'd been dressed and ready for quite some time that morning - the irony of dressing up nicely for an afternoon of sex hadn't been lost on him - and he'd been trying unsuccessfully to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach. A flurry of motion caught his attention and he turned to see Persephone hurrying by, looking preoccupied and more than a little frazzled. "Kore?"

Persephone looked at him on her way to the kitchen with a small trash bag. "What?" she asked, not slowing down even a little.

Rising from the couch, he followed her. "You're fretting, love. The house is clean. Everything is fine."

She deposited the bag in the trash can and turned to him, eyes wide. "I'm not fretting," she protested, plucking at the hem of her skirt, nervously. "Why would I be fretting?"

He smiled and raised his hands to rub over her shoulder and down her arms. "Because we're about to do something new and exciting and a little scary? I'm doing it too, love. I haven't been able to concentrate all morning."

She huffed a soft sigh. "I feel silly."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I can tell you that you are not, but why do you feel that way?"

"Because I'm nervous. Why should I be nervous?"

"Because this is new and exciting and a little scary?" he repeated with a smile and drew her into a hug. "Would it help to know that I'm nervous, too? And that I'd wager he is as well?"

Persephone wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "I suppose it helps a little bit," she sighed. "I don't know how we're going to get on with it if we're all too nervous to start."

"I expect things will flow once we get going." He kissed her hair. "Everything will be fine, love."

The doorbell rang.

Persephone's head shot up and her heart started pounding. "Oh, gods. What do we do?" She looked up at Hades, panicked.

He chuckled and spoke as he tugged her gently along toward the door. "We answer the door, sweet. If it's Eros, we invite him in. We make small talk, set parameters if needed, then see how the mood takes us."

She let him pull her toward the door, stomach in knots. Her mind raced with possibilities. _I don't think I've ever been so nervous in all my life_.

Hades opened the door, revealing Eros wearing a salmon pink polo shirt, neatly pressed trousers, and a shy smile. Hades grinned and ushered him inside.

Persephone gave him a shy smile of her own and waved from behind Hades. "Hi, Eros. Would you like some tea?"

He smiled. "I would, thank you." 

Hades led them into the living room and showed Eros to a seat. "I was thinking it might be a good idea to sit for a bit and talk. Alleviate some nerves," he winked at his wife, "and discuss any concerns or constraints we might have."

Persephone blushed and hurried into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

As she went, Hades gave Eros a shy smile. "She's a bit nervous. I am, too, to be completely honest. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

In the kitchen, Persephone filled the kettle and pulled some tea tins out of the cabinet, her trembling fingers dropping one on the floor with a clatter. "Sugarsnaps!" she barked, dropping to her knees to right the tin and scoop up the tea that spilled out.

Both men jumped and Hades twisted around on the couch to call into the kitchen, "Kore? Are you all right?"

"Yes! I just dropped something." She rose and deposited the soiled tea in the trash, and brought down three mugs. "Stupid village girl," she muttered. "A fertility goddess freaking out about a three-way. Ugh."

Eros winked at Hades. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The two of you are a bit intimidating. But I liked your idea of just talking for a bit. Let the tea relax everyone. Then I have an idea to start us off."

Hades blushed and nodded. "Intimidating, huh? Is that why you never invited me to any of your orgies?"

Eros looked abashed and ducked his head. "I never thought you'd go for it."

Hades smiled reassuringly. "No regrets or recriminations today. I didn't intend to make you feel bad. I'm sorry. Just intrigued by the idea of you finding me intimidating."

Persephone bustled in from the kitchen with a tray laden with a teapot and cups, a small pot of coffee for Hades, and some baklava she made for the occasion in an effort to distract herself from her nerves that morning. "Who's intimidating?" she asked with an uncertain smile.

Hades grinned up at her. "Me. Well, us. Apparently our friend is intimidated by us."

Eros blushed furiously but nodded. "You're royalty. Persephone, you're a fertility deity and Hades, with your reputation, you might as well be one. Plus, everyone knows how close you two are and I'm being invited into that? I'm honored. But also intimidated."

Persephone felt the knot of nervousness in her belly loosen somewhat. Pouring a cup of tea for herself and one for Eros, then a cup of coffee for Hades, she handed the men their drinks, perched on the couch between them and took a sip. "Well. That's flattering," she murmured, her cheeks lightly stained with a blush. "I don't think you need to feel that way, though. We don't bite. Unless you want us to."

Eros gave a delighted wriggle and Hades laughed.

"Well, that seems as good a segue into boundaries as we could ask for," Hades said, sipping his coffee. "Personally, I have no particular constraints. As long as everyone is having fun, it's all good."

Eros nodded enthusiastically. "Same for me."

"I can't think of anything that would be off-limits. Shall we agree that "No" means no, and "Stop" means stop for our purposes today, and call it close enough?"

Eros nodded. "That seems quite reasonable."

Hades picked up a piece of baklava and slung an arm around Persephone's shoulders on the back of the couch as he took a bite. "I think that's excellent."

"So how come the two of you never ended up spending time together?" Persephone asked curiously. "Eros, you know Hades' reputation in bed. I'd think you'd find him an appealing guest at one of your... events."

Eros blushed even darker. "I, uh... Like I said. Intimidated. Reputation aside, you're still not like your brothers, Hades. I didn't think you'd be interested in my little parties. I didn't want to disappoint a king."

Hades smiled softly. "Remember, I said no regrets or recriminations? We're here now. But for the record, I don't think I could be disappointed by getting to spend time with the god of sex."

"I don't see how it would be possible," Persephone said with a smile, patting Eros' knee. "Personally, I'm looking forward to finding out what he's been missing."

Eros smiled and set aside his mug, slipping to his knees in front of them. He ran his hands up their thighs, one on each of them. "You're not the only one. I've wondered what it might be like to be with the two of you for a long time."

Hades inhaled at the gentle touch on his leg and smiled as he turned to Persephone, raising a hand to her buttons. "What do you think, sweet? Shall we show him?"

Persephone drew a shuddering breath and nodded, reaching up to run her fingers through Eros' soft curls.

He let out a sigh and leaned into the caress as Hades began slowly popping open the buttons on her blouse.

Eros' hands crept higher, edging under Persephone's skirt.

She trembled under their attention and shifted her thighs a bit further apart as she leaned in to capture Hades' lips in a soft kiss.

Hades kissed her ardently as he popped the last of her buttons and reached inside her shirt to cup one breast, rubbing her nipple through the silken fabric of her bra.

Eros reached their upper thighs and drifted his thumbs against them in feather-soft caresses, the damp fabric covering Persephone and the growing bulge in Hades' trousers.

Persephone moaned softly as Eros' fingers brushed her core, arching her back and shuddering. She shifted again, opening her legs invitingly and cupping her other breast.

Hades took advantage of her arched position to kiss slowly over her throat, nuzzling against her pulse.

Rucking up her skirt around her waist, Eros bent to press a heated kiss against her upper thigh as his hand cupped over Hades' cock.

She fisted her fingers in Eros' hair, urging him up so she could capture his mouth in a fevered kiss, aching to know what his lips felt like.

He went willingly, laughing against her lips. "You want one kiss more than another?"

Hades chuckled as he brushed a kiss over her covered nipple. "Don't laugh too much. You haven't even kissed me yet."

Persephone buried the fingers of one hand in Hades' hair, sliding her hand down Eros' belly to tug his shirt out of his pants. Having freed the hem in front her fingers brushed over his tight abdomen and flirted around the waistband of his trousers.

Eros inhaled sharply and broke from the kiss to mutter to Hades as he released his cock, "Sorry. I'll get back to you."

Hades laughed. "We've plenty of time. Let's see how loud we can make her moan first."

Together, they pushed Persephone's open blouse off her shoulders, Eros doing his best to kiss her senseless, Hades easing her breasts up out of the cups of her bra to tweak one nipple and lick the other.

She returned Eros' kisses desperately, small fingers clutching at his shirt, all the while making small noises of pleasure as Hades lavished her sensitive nipples with attention.

Hades pushed them gently, directing Eros onto the couch and shifting Persephone to face him as Hades knelt behind her. He pressed close behind her, beckoning Eros over her shoulder with a lewd grin.

With an answering grin, Eros pressed against her front, hands cupping over her hips, hard erection pressing into her thigh. He tried to steal a kiss from Hades over Persephone's shoulder, but the king pulled back with a teasing shake of his head.

"Later." He deftly unhooked Persephone's bra, letting it fall loose down her arms. "Focus on her first."

Persephone let out a soft whine when she felt Eros' hardness against her thigh. "Fates," she whispered, reaching arm back to cup her hand over the back of Hades' head and pull him down for a deep kiss.

Eros pulled the bra away from Persephone's chest and groaned softly as the large, firm globes were revealed. "Fuck, Cinnamon, you're gorgeous," he rasped, then brought his mouth down to lave one hard nipple with his tongue.

Hades chuckled as he kissed her, delighted with her response to their attention. He brought one hand to knead her unattended breast and slipped the other under the waistband of her skirt. He stroked at her folds over her underwear, giving only teasing pressure where he knew she needed it most.

She arched and made a wild sound of arousal deep in her throat as the two gods teased her sensitive nubs. The sound grew to a loud moan as Hades' skilled fingers traced over her aching sex.

Hades' long fingers pulled aside the elastic of her underwear just as Eros reached under her skirt, baring her sex just in time for his fingers to delve into her folds.

Eros made a strangled noise of need at the feeling of her wetness and immediately circled her clit with strong fingertips.

Persephone's hips bucked upward at his skilled touch and she cried out, the relentless touch on her nipples combined with the firm strokes over the little bundle of nerves sent her spiraling with pleasure.

Eros lifted his head from her breast, replacing his mouth with his free hand. "Forgive me," he husked with a smile, "but if you're going to come, I want to watch."

Hades grinned and nipped her shoulder. "How about it, sweet? Will you show him how gorgeous you are in climax?" He nodded to Eros, "Give her a couple of fingers. Those little flutters are amazing."

With a grin, Eros did as bid, sliding two fingers into her channel as Hades' fingers took over circling her clit.

Her eyes sprang wide and her mouth fell open into a little 'O' shape as Eros’ large fingers slid into her, the climax approaching steadily until she came apart with a gasp and a loud cry. Her legs trembled and she jerked convulsively as the waves of pleasure crashed over her,.

Hades growled in possessive satisfaction as she came undone, strong arms and body holding her up as she shook. Eros let out his own noise of need, fingers pumping steadily into her, eyes locked on every flutter of pleasure across her face.

Persephone arched, then collapsed as the spasms faded, panting and looking up at Eros, eyelids heavy.

"Somebody needs to take me to bed," she purred, stretching her limbs.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Eros grinned, pressing up close to her, the hard bulge of his cock against her core and Hades' hand. His own hands cupped her ass, his knuckles pressing against Hades' own erection. "What do you think, o king? Shall we go find some naughtiness in the bedroom?"

Hades growled again, and rubbed himself unashamedly against Eros' hand. "I think the both of you need to get to the bed if you want to be there. I'm tempted to take you where I can catch you, regardless of where it is."

Eros beamed and grabbed Persephone's hands, tugging her up and off the couch.

She laughed as she wriggled off the couch into Eros' arms, one small hand cupping what promised to be an impressive erection. "We'd better run, or we'll end up with carpet burns." She grasped his hand and pulled him toward the hall.

Eros giggled as he ran with her. "I think the good king needs to be taken down a peg and reminded he's not the only one who will be doing any taking." Just inside the bedroom, he urged her toward the bed and ducked to hide next to the door.

She stripped naked except for her stockings and climbed onto the bed, assuming the most alluring pose she could manage before Hades' unhurried but steady tread brought him to the bedroom door. Lying on her side, she spread her legs just enough to show her wet folds, trailing her fingers down over her lower belly to tease into her curls.

She tried to keep her eyes focused on the door so she didn't inadvertently give away Eros' position.

Hades grinned automatically as he came into the bedroom and saw Persephone posed on the bed. His hands were already busy with his shirt buttons, much of his scarred chest already bared. Too late, he realized he hadn't seen Eros.

Abruptly, strong hands grasped his wrists and pushed his back against the wall. Eros grinned up at him, nothing but desire in his fuschia eyes. "Not so fast, your majesty. I get to unwrap you."

"Keep your hands down here," the rose-colored god purred. Only about half a head shorter than Hades and just as broad, Eros in his sexual element cut just as imposing a figure as Hades did. Persephone's breath caught at the thought that she got to have both of them in her bed today.

Eros slowly unbuttoned Hades' shirt the rest of the way, tugging the shirttails out of his trousers. His pink hands roamed over the broad, scarred chest, flicking over the blue nipples standing at attention. "Cinnamon, you've got yourself a rare specimen of masculine beauty over here," he said appreciatively.

Hades' breath caught and he shuddered at the touch. Even Eros' authoritative tone did things to him. While he preferred to be the dominant one while with men, it was undeniable that he had a submissive streak. Knowing that part of the day would involve Eros taking him - _ perhaps in a matter of moments! _\- provoked that submissive streak to howling.

He sagged back against the wall, hands still obediently down, and looked over at Persephone. "What do you think, Kore? I'd argue he's prettier."

Persephone rolled onto her belly and propped her chin on her hands, tilting her head consideringly. "Mmm, Eros is beautiful like a rolling meadow covered in flowers. Your beauty is rugged, like a snow-capped mountain range backlit by a sunset."

Hades' heart thumped at her description. "You look like you want to devour us both."

He turned back toward Eros, goading teasingly. "Well,_ flower meadow, _ this mountain range is still unconquered." He cast a significant glance down at his still fastened pants.

Eros grinned and swiftly unbuckled Hades' belt. He made short work of the button and fly, and whisked everything down with a flourish, underwear included. He knelt at eye level with Hades' twitching cock and he licked his lips.

Suddenly nearly naked at dizzying speeds, Hades blinked down at Eros. Desire and need surging, he choked out a rough, "_ Please _."

He needed those full lips. He needed touch. Needed so much that he knew Eros could give.

"'Please' what?" Eros purred with a sly smile, brushing a light kiss on Hades' hip bone. "I can't know what you need unless you tell me."

"Oh, you're a fucking_ tease _ !" Hades groaned. "Both of you!" He thumped his head back again at the wall. "I need you to touch me because I'm aching. Mouth, hands, anything. Just _ please _."

Eros let out a satisfied laugh and drew his tongue up the underside of Hades' throbbing shaft, then wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked gently.

Persephone watched, engrossed, her hips flexing slightly with arousal

Hades cried out as his hips bucked, pleasure exploding through him. Unable to keep his hands still, he carded his fingers through Eros' silky hair and watched the god of sex pleasure him.

Eyes heavy-lidded with bliss, he lifted his gaze to Persephone, smiling as he saw her rapt attention and the way her hips moved as though needing touch.

He whispered, voice roughened, "Like what you see, sweetness?"

She smiled back. "Oh, I do." She rolled and positioned herself so she could watch them, and slipped her hand over her belly, between her slick folds, to rub her sensitive nub.

Hades groaned at the sight, arousal pulsing. Seized by the need to see both of his lovers, he looked down at Eros once more and rasped, "Let me see you?"

Eros rose and, cupping his hand around the back of Hades' head, kissed him deeply, doing his best to make his knees give out.

It didn't take much.

After only a few moments of the consuming kiss, Hades whimpered and staggered, well on his way to overwhelmed. Leaning back heavily against the wall, he caught his fingers into Eros' hair with one hand and the other against the younger god's lower back, dragging their hips together.

Even with Eros still clothed, the sensation of their erections pressing together was electric and Hades moaned brokenly into the kiss.

Drawing back slightly, he nipped Eros' lower lip and growled, "_ Let. Me. See. You _."


	4. Chapter 4

Eros felt his erection surge and obeyed with alacrity, discarding clothing until he stood naked before the older god.

Stepping out of his trousers, Hades prowled naked toward Eros. Unabashedly eyeing him all over, Hades grinned. "And you called me a specimen of masculine beauty." Stepping up close, he brought their hips into alignment and wrapped one big hand around their shafts, stroking them together. "Still want to fuck me?"

"I've always low key wanted to fuck you," Eros rasped. "And now I high key want you to fuck me, too. Fuck, Hades, your hands are massive." He tipped his head back and groaned in pleasure.

Hades chuckled and nipped his throat. "I'm going to fuck you, but first we have a lady to please." He nodded toward Persephone. "She wanted to see me fucked, and I'm eager to get this fat cock in me."

"I'm eager to oblige," the rose god purred. Turning toward the bed he stopped in his tracks as he beheld the plump pink goddess, hand busy between thighs and on breast. "Fuck," he groaned. "How did you manage to lock down that sweet little piece, Hades? I honestly regret not trying to get some sooner." 

Persephone smiled broadly from her place on the bed as she slid two fingers into her slick sheath. "Good thing we're immortal. Plenty of time to rectify the situation."

Hades went around Eros, giving him a swat on the butt as he passed. "I'm lucky. I know." Climbing up onto the bed on hands and knees, he greeted Persephone.

"Hi, baby," Hades rumbled and kissed her deeply before settling flat on the bed and burying his face between his wife's thighs. Wiggling his ass invitingly, he called back to Eros, "Lube is in the bedside drawer."

Persephone's laugh was cut short by a gasp of pleasure as Hades' mouth found its way to her sensitive core. "Fuck, love," she rasped. "You are so good at this."

Hades chuckled as Eros retrieved the container of lube and climbed into the bed. At the touch of a hand smoothing over his ass and down onto his thigh, he shivered hard, not bothering to suppress a moan.

Eros gave Hades' ass a firm slap, then bent to tease his tongue over the tight ring between his cheeks. He'd imagined having the fearsome king like this, but never thought it would actually happen.

Hades let out a long, low moan and pressed back against the caress. Cupping his hands over Persephone's hips, he suckled softly at her clit, watching her face to see her reactions. His cock throbbed against the bed, arousal spiraling tight and fast.

Eros grasped Hades by the hips and lifted him up onto his knees. Grasping his ass cheeks he spread them and applied his tongue to even greater effect, probing firmly. One hand slid around to wrap around Hades' twitching erection, stroking slowly, all the while watching Persephone hungrily as she writhed under Hades' mouth.

At the joint sensations of Eros' tongue, hand, and rough handling, Hades let out a whimper against Persephone's core. Everything was hot need and searing pleasure.

_ Fates, I didn't realize just how much I'd wanted this. _

Surrounded by giving and receiving pleasure, he happily wallowed in it. Flexing his hips slowly, he thrust into the hand and back against the probing tongue driving him wild.

Persephone mewled in pleasure at the vibration of his sounds against her throbbing sex and wound her fingers through his hair, urging him on with each upward flex of her hips.

Hades traced long, circles through her folds, eager moans muffled into her sensitive flesh.

Eros chuckled and pulled back to murmur to Persephone. Before he could speak, though, Hades made an indignant noise of protest at the loss of stimulation and bucked backward. Eros laughed louder and traced a lubed finger against the puckered ring. "Is he always this demandy?"

Persephone huffed a laughed. "Yes, he is." She ground her hips in rhythm with Hades’ tongue and cupped her breasts in her hands, rolling her hard fuschia nipples between her fingers.

Eros watched her eagerly as he slowly worked his finger inside the blue god, carefully probing for the magic spot that would put him through the roof. "You're so tight," he purred, pressing a kiss to Hades' lower back. "I can’t wait to get my cock in there."

Hades chuckled, crooning quietly at the penetration. "I'll be sure to squeeze you nice and ti_ -iiiiigghhh- oh, motherfucking Fates _!" His words fractured into a strangled wail as Eros' finger stroked firmly and a sheet of white-hot pleasure washed through him. Unable to focus on Persephone, unable to think straight, unable to do anything except tremble in the grip of savage ecstasy, he keened.

Limbs trembling, Hades tried to steady himself as the pleasure receded, but the sound of laughter behind him preceded another probe and his body shook once more in the grip of unbelievable pleasure. Shaking, he managed to raise his gaze to Persephone's, wanting her to see him undone, wanting her to see every moment of fierce, consuming need. As he looked up at her, panting roughly, hair in his face, eyes heavy lidded, he heard Eros chuckle. "How does he look, Cinnamon? Is it everything you hoped?"

Persephone took over her own pleasure as she watched her husband fall apart, her core tightening at the sight. "And more," she murmured, watching him avidly as her fingers swirled over her clit.

Hades keened again as the presence inside him shifted and moved. It wasn't enough. He wanted- _ needed _\- more. It had been ages since he'd had a man inside him and now every fiber of his being cried out to be taken and filled. Everything ached with need, down to his throbbing cock.

With a low whine, he pushed back insistently onto the fingers stealing his breath. "Fuck me, you tease," he rasped, "unless you want me coming before you ever get inside."

Eros grinned at Persephone over Hades' straining back. "What do you think? Should we show him some mercy?"

Persephone gave a husky laugh. "You'd probably better. I think he's going to combust." She slipped her fingers inside her wet channel. "Hades, I want you to keep your eyes on my face the whole time. I want to see your beautiful face while he fucks you."

Shakily, he nodded, his arousal spurred even higher as they talked over him. He felt truly caught between them and he loved it. Locking his gaze on Persephone's, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, reaching down to cup his face with her free hand. "I love to watch you in pleasure."

Eros applied a liberal amount of lubricant to his cock and to Hades' entrance, already more relaxed and ready for him. He pressed his blunt head against the opening and wrapped his strong fingers around Hades' hips. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Hades whimpered quietly, resisting the urge to buck back. He wanted to savor every small moment of this taking, though it drove him mad with need. Keeping his eyes on Persephone's, he rasped. "More than. _ Please _!"

With a grin, Persephone nodded to Eros, and the god of Sexual Love pushed slowly forward, little by little, until the thick head of his cock breached the king's defenses, then stopped. "Are you all right?" he asked, voice husky and a little strained.

Hades let out a long, low moan as he felt the hard cock stretch him. The familiar low burn of penetration washed through him, but it was swamped in a fierce, needful exultation. Hades nodded and whispered, "Give me everything."

Eros growled, his fingers digging into Hades' hips, and obliged. He pushed, slow and steady, until he'd taken the blue god's ass to the hilt. "_ Fuck," _ he rasped. "It's even better than I imagined."

Hades held his breath during the long, slow penetration, relishing every little sensation. As Eros' hips snugged against his thighs, he let out the held air in an explosive rush. "Eros! Kore!_ Fuck _... I..." He broke off on an inarticulate moan and whispered, "Fates, it's so good..."

"How do you want me, Your Majesty?" Eros growled softly as he slowly withdrew and thrust forward again. "Slow and tender? Or hard and fast?"

"Slow," he rasped, "I want to feel every inch again and again." His breath caught as Eros bottomed out again. "Though I don't know how long I'll last. You feel so fucking good!"

The sensation of being filled was overwhelming. He'd told Persephone no less than the truth. He loved sex with her. He loved_ her. _ But there was something so consuming about taking a lover inside.

Panting as he rocked with Eros, he gave Persephone a crooked smile. "Well, love? How do I look?"

He was flushed dark blue, his body taut with desire as he moved with his lover. His cock was impossibly hard, and it wept a steady dribble of precum as Eros angled himself just right. "You're breathtaking," she gasped, the sight of the two men taking pleasure from one another spiraling her own arousal higher. "Fates, you're both so beautiful." Her eyes left Hades for a moment to watch Eros. His muscles rippled, and his face was set in an expression of almost painful pleasure as he slowly thrust into her husband. "I want you next," she told him, eyes hungry.

"Then you shall have me," Eros gasped, eyes roaming her body unashamedly. "Fuck. Either of you can have whatever you want."

Hades reared back, sitting up into Eros' lap and reaching back to fist a hand into his hair. "What I want right now is to come for you," he purred, his eyes on Persephone. "To come for _ both _ of you. And then I want you to _ fuck _ me. Hard and fast until you come and fill me up."

Persephone groaned as she took in the length of his muscled body, rose gold hands roaming over it as they moved slowly together. One of those hands snaked down his tight belly to wrap around Hades' impossibly hard cock and began to stroke in time with his slow by rhythmic thrusts. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," he purred, nipping Hades' earlobe.

Hades arched his back with a cry, body bowed outward in ecstasy. Every motion took him forward into Eros' hand or backward onto his cock. Surrounded by such pleasure, he couldn't last.

After half a dozen strokes, his panting breath hitched and his cock twitched hard in Eros' grip. His hoarse cry split the air as his already taut body stiffened further and he climaxed hard. Spurt after spurt burst forth, spattering onto the bed and Persephone and Eros' hand. The ragged yell became breathy whimpers as the climax savaged him.

Persephone watched him avidly, drinking in his helpless surrender. She removed her hand from her wet, swollen sex, bringing herself back from the edge, and swiped up the ropes of essence that had landed on her,licking it off her fingers. "That was amazing," she purred, sitting up and moving to kiss him deeply. She reached around his head to fist her fingers in Eros' hair. "Now_ fuck _ him."

Eros gave her a near feral grin and snapped his hips forward hard. Hades jerked and keened, the aftershocks of his climax flaring brighter. Eros stilled for a moment only, then pounded into him again. Hades cried out and bucked to meet the motion, reaching back to scrabble at Eros' hips, desperate for more. "Oh, fuck," he moaned. "Oh, please." He tried to keep his eyes on Persephone, wanting to see her reaction, but the lingering shards of the orgasm and the shattering satisfaction of being taken wouldn't let him focus. His head lolled back against Eros' shoulder. "Please."

With a short, breathless laugh, Eros took his hands and placed them on Persephone's shoulders. He growled in Hades' ear as he began a pounding rhythm, "Look at her watching you get fucked. She loves it, you beautiful bastard. Look what you're doing to her."

With an effort, Hades forced his focus on his wife.

Persephone locked eyes with him, her look lustful and wild as she drank him in. She was flushed from her cheeks to her breasts, her nipples stood at attention, and her hips undulated slightly as she tried to ease the ache in her core. "Fuck," she whispered.

Hades whimpered quietly and pulled her close. "You're beautiful," he rasped, words hitching as Eros fucked him, and drew her into a deep and desperate kiss and cupped a hand between her legs. His touch was fumbling, inelegant, so much of his attention demanded by the cock pounding him. But he tried to alleviate the need she was clearly feeling, needing to do something before he burst from an excess of pleasure.

She moaned against his lips as she ground herself down on his fingers, cupping his face in her hands. She reached one hand back to Eros, blindly searching for a part of him to grab on to, finally grasping his flexing bicep.

Eros shifted a hand from Hades' hips and curled his fingers between Persephone's legs as well. Able to better focus, if only slightly, he guided the other god's fingers and they stroked and probed her together.

She rode their fingers hard, her arousal spiraling upward again. She'd wanted to wait for Eros but watching the two gods together had left her frantic and it wasn't long before she came with a wail, shuddering as she clung to her husband.

Eros rumbled in satisfaction and bucked hard as Persephone came for them, his own climax roaring through. He pulsed deep into Hades, nipping hard into the back of his shoulder as he shook with wave after wave of climax.

Persephone's own climax surged a little as she heard the sounds of Eros' completion and she clung to her lovers as she twitched and jerked.

A litany of whimpered moans emerged from Hades as he sagged between them, boneless.


	5. Chapter 5

Overwhelmed by a surfeit of stimulation, Hades was completely undone. Eros reached around and stroked his chest, murmuring quietly, "I'm going to pull out of you now, ok? We're going to get you lying down."

Hades nodded, eyes closed, and Eros eased out of him. The three of them settled onto the bed and Eros looked to Persephone. "I'll be right back."

Persephone nodded, gathering Hades up in her arms. "Oh, my love. You were brilliant. Just beautiful." She rained kisses over his face, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much."

Groaning quietly, Hades smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Love you too, Kore. That was incredible. Fates, even better than I remember it. Although..." He gave her a lopsided smile and winked. "That might have more to do with your obvious appreciation in watching. You were  _ hot _ !"

"So were you," she grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Raw," he sighed. "Empty. I'm not sure I've ever come so hard and I already miss the feeling of him inside me."

She kissed him sweetly. "We have plenty of time left for you to have him again."

Eros, coming back into the bedroom with warm and damp cloths, smiled as he climbed back into the bed. "Who is having who now?"

Hades blushed and hissed in a breath as the cloth caressed his tender flesh. "I was just commenting that I was feeling empty. Persephone was reassuring me that I could have you again."

Eros chuckled. "Absolutely. You were stunning and so damn sexy. If you want to be fucked again, I'd be pleased to oblige."

"What about me?" Persephone pouted.

Eros grinned at her. "Cinnamon, fucking him again has nothing to do with whether I fuck you or not. I expect the dear king here needs a moment to recover-" he glanced down at Hades, who nodded with a smile. "I suggest that you and I see what sort of trouble we can get into." Eros moved smoothly and bore Persephone back into the pillows of the bed. "It'll take me a moment to get it up again. But in the meantime, I can touch... taste..." He matched actions to words, trailing a hand over her belly and lapping his tongue over her nipple. "I think I'll enjoy seeing just how many ways I can make you squeal."

Persephone mewled and arched into him. "Oh, please do," she grinned, spreading her legs for him. "I'm looking forward to it as well."

Eros grinned and bent to flirt his lips over hers in a teasing, questioning kiss. He leaned on one elbow, lifting his other hand to cup her breast and brush his thumb over the nipple. "Hades, I do hope you've been paying proper tribute to your amazing fertility goddess?"

"Of course. I'd be a fool not to." Pillowing his head on his folded arm, he reached up to stroke her other breast. "Does that feel good, sweetness?"

She whimpered in response, her hips bucking upward

Eros cast a smile at Hades. "In all your experiences, did you ever get to just watch a fertility deity come unglued?"

Hades shook his head with an answering smile. "I haven't, but over the last day or so, I've begun thinking I might have been missing out."

Eros nodded as he kissed his way slowly down Persephone's belly. "I want you both to just sit back and enjoy." Reaching the thatch of curls between her legs, Eros fluttered his tongue against Persephone's clit, using his thumbs to spread her wet folds.

Persephone moaned, pressing her hips up to meet him encouragingly. She stretched both arms over her head and spread her legs wide, giving herself over to him just as he'd requested.

Hades watched eagerly, his eyes roaming over them both. The two of them were in their element and it was gorgeous.

Eros traced long, slow licks through her folds, humming with pleasure at the taste. Each stroke undulated from her entrance to her clit, finishing with a massage of the flat of his tongue against the sensitive pearl.

She wound the fingers of one hand into Eros' hair, and brought the other one up to roll her nipples between thumb and forefinger. "You're amazing at this," she moaned, sensation crackling through her like threads of fire.

In answer, Eros hummed louder as he pressed his tongue tight against her clit.

Hades laughed. "I'd be shocked if the god of sex  _ wasn't _ good at it." He stroked the backs of his fingers against her cheek and murmured with a soft smile, "I like watching you writhe for him.  _ Really _ like it."

Persephone turned her head to smile at her husband. "I like you watching. " She moved his hand down to her breast. "Play with my nipples, baby," she begged, breathless.

Hades eagerly complied, cupping her breast in his hand and kneading slowly. Capturing the hard bud of her nipple under his finger, he stroked it slowly as he lowered his head to brush a kiss over the other. "Think you might like having us both inside you later?" he whispered to her, grinning as he heard Eros' strangled noise of arousal.

The sensations combined with the idea of having both the beautiful gods inside her at the same time pushed Persephone over the edge and she came with a sharp cry, hands buried in Eros' hair, unsure whether to push him away or pull him closer.

Eros smiled against her core and shifted his attention, keeping the rhythmic pressure on her clit, but gentling her down from overstimulation.

Hades moaned quietly as he watched her climax, his own arousal beginning to stir once more. Closing his lips over her nipple, he suckled softly, in time with her cries.

"Eros," she panted. "I need you inside me. Now." She reached up to Hades and kissed him desperately.

Eros shifted up over her, settling between her thighs. "How do you need it, Cinnamon?" he panted, rubbing the heavy weight of his cock against her folds for a moment before angling the blunt head at her entrance. "Fast or slow?"

Drawing back from the kiss for a moment, Hades gauged the look in her eye and chuckled. "I'm guessing hard and rough if she's needing it  _ now _ ."

Persephone looked up at Eros and nodded frantically, pressing her hips upward, trying to get even a fraction of him inside her. She  _ ached _ .

Hades propped himself up on one elbow, eagerly watching the two of them as Eros grinned. "As you wish," the rose god murmured and plunged deep to the hilt in one hard stroke.

She cried out sharply as he filled her, her sheath rippling around the new presence. She looked at him wide eyed; he felt every bit as big as Hades. She realized that she hadn't really paid much attention to his cock up to that point. "Oh, Fates," she breathed.

Recognizing her shock, Eros paused to let her adjust. "You all right?" he rasped.

"Fuck, baby, don't stop now!" She pulled him down to crash her lips into his, small fingers fisted in his hair.

Laughing breathlessly into the kiss, he pulled back and began a pounding rhythm. Looking up at Hades, Eros grinned. "How're you liking the view?"

Hades gave him a broad, lewd grin in return. "The two of you are fucking hot and I'm a lucky son of a bitch."

Persephone drew her knees up around Eros' ribs and thrust her hips upward to meet his thrusts, panting and groaning as he filled her.

Eros braced over Persephone, grunting softly with effort as he rolled his hips into her with solid thrusts. "Fuck, Cinnamon. You're so tight. I've never... Fates!"

Amused, Hades reached out and tweaked his nipple. "She's good, huh?"

Eros lifted his gaze to Hades', eyes more than a little wild. "Might just be the best," he gasped.

"You're damned right I'm the best." Persephone huffed a laugh. "You're welcome."

"Thank you," he muttered with feeling, angling his hips to hit her g-spot. "I can't wait to feel you squeezing me."

"Then keep doing what you're doing," she moaned, rolling her hips with his motions. "Oh, fuck!"

Eros gasped and shuddered, pounding into her. "I... I never... fuck..."

Hades laughed, stroking his returned erection. "You've got him at a loss for words, sweetness." Bending down, he lapped gently at her nipple. "Come for us. Give him the ride of his immortal life."

Persephone felt the pressure building in her core, filling her slowly until she burst, clamping down around Eros' pounding cock. She wailed with her release, curling in on herself.

Eros cried out raggedly and arched as her sheath clutched at him. Recognizing his struggle to hold on, Hades grinned and moved to kneel next to them.

"Feels pretty amazing, huh?" he purred in Eros' ear, one hand roaming over Persephone, his eyes following every touch. His other hand reached back and down to caress Eros' balls as he fucked Persephone. Hades crooned to him, "Having trouble holding on?"

Eros gave another cry and gritted his teeth. "Fuck. It's so good. Been ages since I've been so close, so fast."

Hades laughed and stroked a thumb over Eros' balls from behind. "Story of my life."

"I don't know how you manage," the rose god panted, keeping up his fierce rhythm. Persephone arched and writhed underneath him, another climax rapidly following on the heels of the first.

Eros groaned, and claimed her mouth in a desperate kiss, thrusting hard into her climax.

Hades wrapped a hand around his own shaft, stroking, eager to watch them both in pleasure. His hand stroked between Persephone and Eros both as they moved together.

Persephone returned Eros' kiss desperately, a shriek muffled by his mouth as another orgasm rolled over her. Her fingers scrabbled at his shoulders, unable to pull him close enough. "Fuck!"

Eros arched over her, trembling. As he drew back from the kiss, drawing a desperate gasp of air, he rasped to Persephone, "I'm too close, cinnamon. Gotta come. I want to fill you up."

"Yes," she hissed. "Come for me, Eros." Persephone hitched her legs up higher and met his pounding thrust for thrust. "I want to feel it."

Hades bent down and purred in his ear. "Fill her up just like you filled me. Then I'm going to fuck her. I'm going to slide right in there and fuck her silly, and you're going to watch."

Eros cried out and came hard, thrusting through the spasms, drenching Persephone's quivering sheath.The feeling of his pounding shaft in climax tipped her over the edge, and Persephone came with him, her body milking every drop of essence from his twitching cock. She trembled with desire at Hades' words, aroused almost being bearing at the idea of him having her right after Eros finished.

Eros kissed her deeply, needily as their orgasms peaked and subsided. As they stilled, he lifted off her with a groan, his still twitching cock slipping out of her. Kneeling up, he kissed Hades, hard and fast. "Give her a good ride, huh?"

Hades grinned and stole another kiss, nipping his lower lip. "Of course." Settling over Persephone, Hades wasted no time in slipping into her drenched sheath. "Hi there, sweetness."

"Hi, baby," she crooned, running her fingers through his silver-white locks. "Did you miss me?"

"Rather," he smiled, beginning a deep, thorough rhythm. "I like being inside you when you're this soaked."

Persephone sighed and returned his smile, then turned to Eros. "Do you want to watch what the king can do to a fertility goddess?"

Eros grinned and moved up beside her head for a better view. "For several reasons."

Hades smirked at him. "Would one of those reasons happen to be that I'm planning on fucking you in a bit?"

Eros winked. "It might. It's just as much because you two are fucking hot. I don't get to watch another fertility deity very often."

She beckoned Eros closer and drew him in for a kiss as Hades thrust into her, one hand buried in Eros' hair, the other buried in Hades'. She thrilled at being surrounded by two large men, both of whom wanted her. She mewled softly against Eros' mouth, fisting her hand in his hair.

Hades angled his hips carefully, driving the head of his shaft against the sensitive place inside her sheath. The normal ease with which he moved through her slick arousal was only compounded by Eros' essence. Her insides felt like warm, wet silk and Hades growled in satisfaction. "Baby, you feel so good."

Persephone felt the pressure of impending climax start to build and she matched the motion of her hips to Hades', driving him deep on each stroke. Pushing Eros upright, she pulled him closer by the hips and took his semi-hard cock in her mouth, eagerly sucking off their combined essences.

Hades watched avidly, his gaze roaming over them. He gave Persephone long stroke after long stroke, rumbling with pleasure as his erection slid through the same essence that slicked Eros' cock. "How does it taste, sweetness? It felt fantastic."

She gave a pleased hum in response, noted with delight that Eros' cock was starting to slowly fill again.

Eros groaned as he felt himself start to harden again under Persephone's attentions. "Fuck, Cinnamon, I didn't know you could suck a dick like that." He slid his fingers into her hair and pumped his hips.

Hades blinked in surprise. "How are you getting hard again so damn fast?" As a rule, gods enjoyed short recovery times. Hades himself was rather proud of how fast he could get it up again. But Eros was unreal.

"One of the many benefits of being the god of sexual love," he rasped, thrusting into Persephone's greedy mouth. "Virtually instant recovery. Fuck, Persephone. You're unreal."

Hades laughed, watching as his wife eagerly took their cocks. Bringing his knees up under her hips, he brought her legs up around his flanks. "Do the tongue curl, Kore. He'll like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone chuckled around Eros' swelling cock and halted his thrusts with her hands on his hips. Taking him down to the root, she slowly withdrew, curling her tongue up and stroking downward over and over again, then swirled her tongue over the tip.

Eros arched, his eyes near rolling back in his head, mouth hanging open as he gasped. Hades grinned and timed his thrusts into Persephone to the rhythmic suction of her mouth. "Sweetness, you look incredible with your mouth around a cock."

She looked over at her husband and winked, then took Eros full to the hilt again, moaning around his shaft as Hades hit the perfect spot inside her and her arousal spiraled quickly.

Hades bent his head to lick at her nipple before taking the taut bud between his lips. He kept his gaze canted upward, watching them, greedy for any sight of pleasure given or taken. He'd thought he would enjoy the sight of Persephone with another and he hadn't been disappointed. Watching her pleasure Eros, knowing the ecstasy her mouth and his cock could bring spurred his arousal higher.

Persephone sucked harder as her climax approached, crying out around Eros' hard length as she tipped over the edge. She clutched his hips, her body trembling, mewling and panting as she sucked.

Eros fisted his hands in her hair, letting her have her way with him, grunting with pleasure as he watched the king rail his queen.

Hades groaned quietly against her breast, Persephone's spasms around his shaft sending bright sparks of arousal through him, pulsing higher and higher. He smirked at Eros. "Like what you see?"

Eros chuckled breathlessly as she keened around his cock. "Fuckin' right I do. I don't know how you managed to land the hottest goddess in the Pantheon, but well done."

Hades laughed breathily. "Thanks."

Bending to nip gently at Persephone's throat, he purred in her ear. "You come so hard with a cock in your pussy and in your mouth, love. Do you like being the focus of so much attention?"

Persephone made a loud noise in the affirmative, then withdrew and released the head of Eros' cock with a soft, wet pop. "Fates, I  _ love _ it," she panted, wrapping her small hand around the sex god's shaft and pumping firmly.

Hades grinned and lifted his head to lick briefly at the head of Eros' cock. "I'm otherwise occupied, but don't think I've forgotten about getting my mouth on you before I fuck you later. You can judge which of us gives better head."

Eros groaned, wrapping his own thick fingers around Persephone's urging her rhythmic stroking. "Fuck, Cinnamon, everything you do is amazing," he rasped, bending down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss.

Persephone rose to meet him eagerly, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth. "Play with my nipples, Eros," she whispered against his mouth. "It feels so good."

With a low groan, he cupped a hand over her breast, rolling the taut peak slowly between two fingers. His hips flexed slowly, working his cock into her grip.

Hades lifted slightly, making room for them. His gaze devoured the sight of his lovers in pleasure as eagerly as his shaft plunged into his wife's dripping sheath.

"When you come," he growled softly to Eros, "I want you to do it right on those tits you're pleasuring. I want to watch you to come all over her."

Eros growled, leaning in to crush his lips against Hades' in a bruising kiss, fisting his fingers in the king's silver-white hair. "I'm going to paint your wife with my come, Hades, and then I want you to lick it off."

Hades' hips stuttered in their rhythm as a wave of lust nearly swamped him. The flaring arousal coiling up his spine threatened to overwhelm his already tenuous control. As much as he'd loved watching Persephone writhing in pleasure for Eros, this was such a primal claiming of them both.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, and looked down at Persephone. "Do you want to see that, sweetness? Do you want to watch me clean your skin with my tongue?"

As if the sensations weren't enough, the raw, intimate,  _ dirty _ things they were saying sent her skittering over the edge again; Persephone's wide eyes locked with his and she nodded, wordless, as another climax ripped through her.

Pushed near the brink already, Hades could not withstand the pulsations of her climax. With a short wail, he bucked, coming hard inside his wife's clutching sheath.

Eros watched them both come undone, his own hand wrapped around Persephone's as it pumped his aching shaft. Hades' noise of completion did him in, and he came with a loud grunt, spurting thick ropes of essence over Persephone's beautiful breasts and soft belly. "Fuck," he groaned, twitching with each spasm.

Hades keened quietly again as he watched Eros' come spatter over his wife’s smooth pink skin and, as his own climax diminished, he bent low to lap it up. Humming in needy satisfaction at the sweet yet spiced taste, Hades diligently searched out each pearlescent drop, lingering particularly over the droplets beaded on her nipples.

Persephone slowly deflated, boneless, sinking into the pillows with a groan. "Fates," she murmured, bringing her hand to her mouth to clean Eros' essence off her fingers. "That was amazing."

Eros leaned down to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips. "I'm not quite done with you yet, Cinnamon." He nudged Hades out of the way gently. "Go cuddle your wife," he instructed, and settled on his belly between Persephone's still spread thighs. "We've made a mess out of you, goddess, and I'm going to clean you up." Persephone gave a throaty moan as the rose god's tongue slowly dragged between her folds, capturing their mixed essence.

With a deep, tired sigh, Hades settled next to her on the bed and brushed the softest of kisses over her lips. As she moaned into the kiss, her hips flexing slowly to meet Eros' ministrations, Hades stroked gentle touches over her face and smiled. "How are you feeling, love?"

Persephone pulled Hades down to kiss him hungrily, Eros' busy tongue stoking her arousal again. 

Eros speared his tongue into her entrance, gathering more of the evidence of their satisfaction, then turned his attention to her swollen, still-sensitive clit, circling it lightly. Looking up at her over her belly he rumbled, "Do you have one more in you?"

Persephone squealed against Hades' lips and her hips bucked upward.

Hades laughed softly into the kiss and broke away for only a moment to murmur to the other god, "I think that's a yes." Returning quickly to the kiss, he shifted his stroking touch to her nipples, helping stoke her arousal higher.

As Hades' blunt fingers brushed over her taut, sensitive buds, Persephone arched off the bed. Her hands clutched at the headboard and she clung for dear life as the two gods set about shattering her again.

Spreading her folds with his thumbs, Eros laved long and slow licks against her sensitive flesh. Each swipe delved shallowly into her entrance and trailed up to undulate with a flick against her clit.

Persephone made a feral, needy noise as her hips undulated with his movements, wordlessly begging him to take her over the edge to ecstasy.

Hades shifted down to stroke and lick at her nipples as Eros focused his attention on her clit, fluttering his tongue over the swollen bud in quick movements. Her arousal quickly coiled tight under their expert ministrations. Eros sensed that she was rapidly getting close and lifted his head slightly to growl, "Hold her arms." Then he used his hands to spread her thighs and pin them open as he refocused on the center of her pleasure.

With his own growl, Hades pinned Persephone's wrists against the pillows. His gaze heated, he rumbled. "Are you ready, Kore?"

Eros closed his lips around the swollen bud of her clit, rhythmic suckling interspersed with flicks of his tongue.

Before she could respond, her small pink body tightened and strained and she came with a wail. Eros showed her no mercy this time, continuing his furious assault on her sensitive flesh. Persephone shrieked, trying to writhe with pleasure and over-stimulation, but the gods held her fast and Eros drove her inexorably over the edge again.

Hades bent down as he pinned her and whispered every lewd thing he could think of. How incredibly arousing it was to watch her come apart. How, if he hadn't just come hard, he'd have been aching to plunge inside her and further stoke her climactic screams. He whispered to her that he loved every inch of her and relished every debauched and lustful thing they did together.

Eros pinned her hips, working her with single-minded dedication. There was nothing like a fertility being in the throes of ecstasy and he was intoxicated. His cock twitched, arousal building once more by virtue of his powers, but he ignored it, focused on the goddess beneath him.

Persephone screamed as the next climax crashed over her, her entire body trembling and jerking against their grip on her wrists and thighs. Eros continued sucking and licking her tortured clit, extending the orgasm, stoking it, sending her spiraling almost to unconsciousness with the power of it.

With a low, deep moan, Eros pleasured her hard, focusing every attention on her quivering flesh. As the long, frantic climax began to abate, he moved up over her, unable to ignore the pulsating, aching need any longer. "Fuck, I need..." Eros rasped and swallowed hard, his limbs trembling. He'd never fucked so hard in quick succession and still needed this badly. "I need to come. Let me inside you?"

"Oh, please," she croaked, pressing hips upward, needing her swollen, aching flesh to be filled again.

With a shift of his hips, Eros buried himself deeply in her with a low moan. He immediately began a fast, hard rhythm.

Hades smirked as he released his wife's wrists and knelt up next to Eros and kissed him hard.

"We've got you needful, huh?"

"Fates, yes," Eros groaned against Hades' mouth. "I've never experienced anything like her before." His hips snapped and he grunted as she felt her sheath begin to ripple around him. "Oh fuck, here she goes again."

Persephone felt the telltale pressure in her womb and eagerly rode the wave up, up, up until she finally exploded, coming around him with a primal noise she would have known she'd never made before if she'd be able to string a coherent thought together.

Hades fisted his hand into Eros' hair, disheveling the careful curls, and nipped sharply at his neck. "Come for me. For her. Let go into the tremors that shake her."

Eros came with a loud cry, hips stuttering, then finally coming to rest against the plush cushion of Persephone's ass as he curled inward with the force of his spasms.

Hades caught him, crooning praises, and eased Eros down to one side of Persephone as he settled on the other. Dragging up a blanket, he swathed it over his spent lovers and himself, draping an arm over both of them.

Making a small, needy noise, Persephone rolled to face Hades and snuggled into his chest, desperate to be held in the aftermath of her abandon. Reaching back, she drew Eros' arm over her and laced her fingers with his.

Laughing a little breathlessly, Eros snuggled close to her and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Is she always this clingy after?"

Hades smiled and kissed Persephone's forehead. "Without fail. I like it." He stroked his hand over her back, his knuckles caressing Eros' chest in the same motion.

Persephone sighed and pressed her bottom into Ero's hips and she peppered Hades' chest with sleepy kisses. "You two wiped me out," she murmured, voice thick with fatigue.

Hades chuckled. "That's quite the compliment, Kore. Why don't you just take a rest."

Eros nodded against her shoulder. "Indeed. I like this part of these games just as much as the actual fucking, and you two are so nice to cuddle."

Persephone turned to look over her shoulder, eyes closed, pursing her lips in hopes of getting a kiss from Eros.

He grinned and obliged her, cradling her cheek in one hand and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Hades smiled, watching them. "I request the next one."’

She smiled against Eros' lips, then turned her head to capture Hades' mouth in turn, brushing her tongue lightly over his bottom lip.

He hummed contentedly and traced his fingers against her cheek as he opened his mouth and flirted his tongue gently against hers.

Pulling away slightly, she brushed the tip of her nose against his, kissed him gently one more time, then snuggled back into his chest.

Hades kissed her forehead with a smile, and raised his gaze to Eros. "Now you," he rumbled, and drew the love god into a deep kiss.

Eros gently slid his fingers out of Persephone's and reached up to cup Hades' cheek, running his tongue questioningly over the full blue bottom lip.

With a rumble, Hades opened his mouth and invited Eros' tongue to twine with his. He relished the differences between Eros and Persephone. The strong, masculine jaw and angular face under his fingers was a direct contrast to his wife's soft and rounded features.

He kissed the god of sex deeply, thoroughly, for long moments until they needed to break for air.

"Are you hard again?" Hades murmured against his mouth, brushing tiny kisses over the full bow of his lips.

"Not yet," Eros chuckled. "But it probably won't be long." He pressed himself against Persephone's back, inhaling the floral scent of her hair, which so nicely complimented the sweet honey scent of her arousal, and sighed.

Hades smiled and stroked fingers through Eros' hair, then Persephone's. "The two of you are incredible. I want to experience everything with you."

"Why don't we make a weekend of it, then?" Persephone suggested with a huge yawn.

Eros' looked at Hades, eyebrow raised in question. "I don't have any plans."

Hades inhaled.  _ An entire weekend of sex _ ?

"How strongly can I say 'yes, please?'" He leaned over and kissed both of them. "That's a phenomenal idea."

Persephone hummed in approval. "I'm going to need a nap if we're going to do that, though. Don't either of you dare move." She snuggled deeper in her nest between the two gods and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Hades chuckled and looked up at Eros. "Well, are you sleepy as well? Might as well nap since we're barred from moving." He caressed a hand over Eros' muscled chest.

The rose-colored god smiled and winked. "I could nap. The two of you are testing even my considerable stamina." With a sigh, he curled around Persephone's already-sleeping form and slung his arm over her hip to rest his hand on Hades' ribs.

With a smile, Hades mirrored him and relaxed into their embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone slowly drifted back to wakefulness. She was warm, and a little sticky, and as thought slowly returned, she blushed furiously at the memories of the afternoon that floated through her mind. She was sandwiched securely between her husband and Eros, both breathing soft and regular in their sleep, and she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Hades' sternum. She shifted slightly, and relaxed with a sigh.

Hades stirred at the brush of her lips and snuffled lightly as he woke. Without opening his eyes, he snuggled closer to Persephone, letting out a contented sigh. As his fingers moved over her back, they brushed against Eros' chest and his eyes popped open wide. " _ Oh _ ," he whispered. 

She laughed softly. "Yeah."

He smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm so excited by how our weekend is shaping up. How are you feeling?"

Persephone stretched experimentally and wrinkled her nose. "A little sore, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it." Hades stroked her face. "What would you think about a pool and hot tub soak in a bit with our guest? I've got a bit of a plan for him first, though."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," she purred. "What kind of plan?"

"The kind that has him squealing in pleasure." He kissed her soundly and grinned. "You already got your mouth on him. Now it's my turn. Then, you get to watch as I get inside him."

Persephone shivered. "I would love that,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his feverishly.

Hades chuckled and kissed her deeply, shifting up and over her. "Perhaps after we go for a soak, we'll both make love to you at once." With one last roguish wink, he scooped up the container of lube and disappeared down under the blankets.

Persephone giggled softly and rolled onto her other side to face Eros, eagerly awaiting whatever would happen next.

The sex god had turned slightly onto his back as he slept. Hades settled between Eros' legs under the blankets. In the dim light under the blankets, he couldn't see much, but he found his objective unerringly.Spreading his fingers against Eros' hips, Hades buried his face against his groin, nose in the sparse fuschia curls at the base of the half-hard cock, and inhaled deeply the scent of spice and musk and sex.

Eros grunted softly in his sleep, rolling fully onto his back. Persephone moved closer, running her fingers through his sleep-tousled hair and brushing kisses over his jaw.

Lifting his head, Hades trailed his tongue slowly up the thickening shaft and mouthed softly at the tip. He brought one hand down to cradle Eros' balls, stroking his fingers slowly over the velvety skin.

Eros moaned. "Which one of you-" He opened his eyes to see who was kissing him and they went wide. "Oh." 

"Yup." Persephone grinned as she moved to draw the blankets down so they could both watch Hades work.

As the blankets pulled off of him, Hades looked up at them and grinned. He winked at Eros and slowly took his cock to the root. It had been some time since he'd had a cock in his mouth, so it took some adjustment as he went, but old skills still held. Hades worked over the velvety shaft, gradually taking it deeper and deeper with each pass, until he deep-throated the thick cock and held for a moment before drawing back to run his tongue around the crown.

Persephone sat back on her heels to watch, admiring Hades' skill. "Wow, baby, you look like you're good at that."

Eros let out a loud grunt as Hades' mouth engulfed him. "He is," he wheezed.

Hades hummed in acknowledgement as he went back down, letting the vibration travel down the straining length. His fingers stroked slowly behind Eros' balls, creeping slowly toward, then massaging his perineum.

Eros' fingers drifted down and slid into Hades' hair as he flexed his hips upward. "Fuck, Hades," he rasped. "When did you learn how to do that?"

Drawing his mouth off of Eros' erection with a pop, Hades swirled his tongue around the head and trailed kisses down the shaft. "I'd wager I've bedded nearly as many men as you. It's just been awhile. Rest assured, I haven’t forgotten my skills." His lips brushed against the soft skin of Eros’ scrotum and planted a soft, open-mouthed kiss.

Persephone's tired body started to rouse again as she watched her husband pleasure their guest. Crawling over to Hades, she straddled his legs and palmed his firm ass cheeks, squeezing gently, then bent to drag her teeth gently over his velvety blue flesh.

Hades cast an amused glance back over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin, baby?"

"Don't worry about it." She stroked her thumbs along his cleft, down, down between his thighs until they brushed over his sack.

"Oh, I'm not worried in the least," he purred, and applied lube to his fingers before setting the container where she could reach. "If you want it."

Eros watched them, amusement and heat in his eyes. "You two are so fucking hot." He hissed in a breath and arched as Hades' slicked fingers stroked over the tight ring of his entrance. Spreading his legs, he undulated his hips slowly, asking for more.

Persephone slid her hands back up and slapped his ass lightly. "Get on your knees," she purred.

With a rumbling growl, Hades complied, lifting himself up. With slow licks, he trailed back up to the head of Eros' cock and took it in his mouth once more. His finger slipped inside Eros, working slowly in and out.

Eros gasped and shivered. "That feels so fucking good." He looked up at Persephone and purred, "Are you gonna give him a good time, Cinnamon?"

"I'm going to do my best," she murmured, laying on her back and nudging his legs apart with her elbows. When she was satisfied with his positioning she inched up until her head was below his pelvis, his hard shaft hovering over her face.

Hades added a second finger, working Eros as he lowered slightly to bring his own cock within Persephone's reach. Drawing back until his lips brushed against the hard, rosy head, he purred to Eros, "Enjoy the show, yeah? I can't wait to get inside you once you're quivering."

Persephone urged Hades hips into a slow rhythm as she sucked, palming his balls with one hand and tracing the index finger of her other hand around his puckered ring.

Engulfing Eros once more, Hades flexed his hips in time with Persephone's encouragement. He growled in pleasure at her ministrations and the vibrations drew an arching gasp from Eros.

"Oh. Fuck. Hades!"

With a smirk, the king probed, and stroked firmly, curling his fingers forward and up against the tiny spot inside Eros.

The sex god bucked at the first pass, his cock twitching in Hades' mouth. At the second, he arched hard against the bed, a high-pitched wail bursting from his throat.

Persephone chuckled around Hades' cock, removing her finger to dip it in the tub of lube, then bringing it back up to start working her finger slowly into him.

Eros trembled, beset by overwhelming sensation of the mouth on his cock, the fingers inside him and the knowledge that he'd have Hades inside him soon. The idea of being on his knees for the king speared bolts of white-hot lust down his spine.

Hades flexed his fingers apart slowly, stretching and preparing the ring of muscle. Taking Eros deep in his throat once more, Hades rippled his tongue against the underside of his cock in time with Persephone's movements into and on his own body.

Persephone quickly found the magic spot inside her husband and began to massage firmly as she sucked his now throbbing cock, wanting to get him thoroughly hungry before he took Eros.

Hades keened as a white hot sheet of pleasure washed through him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought to maintain control while still reveling in every bit of bliss. 

Eros writhed, the sight of the gods sharing the bed with him firing passion as much as Hades' ministrations. He gasped and mewled, fucking himself onto Hades' fingers and mouth.

Persephone recognized the impending signs of frantic passion and quickly slid out from under her husband, giving his ass a farewell slap as she moved up to lay next to Eros and watch.

Sitting back on his heels, breath panting, Hades pulled his fingers free and picked up the container of lube, scooping out some and slicking his erection. "Gonna fuck you now," he rumbled, eyes heated. "Ready?"

"Fuck yes," Eros rasped in reply, shifting to turn over on his hands and knees. His belly clenched and his ass twitched, eager to be filled.

"Nope." Hades growled and grasped Eros' shoulder, turning him back over and crowding up atop him. "I like to be able to look into my lover's eyes first time I take them." He tucked his knees under Eros' hips, fitted the head of his shaft against his opening and pushed slowly inside.

Eros gasped and laced his fingers through Hades hair, pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly. He groaned against Hades’ plush lips as the older god's cock slowly stretched and filled him.

Hades purred with satisfaction as he plunged deep and finally hilted. He stayed still for a moment, kissing the other god tenderly. After a time, he drew back and smiled against Eros' lips. "You feel incredible."

"So do you," Eros gasped, wrapped his arms around Hades' muscled shoulders. "I didn't expect you to take me like this."

"Oh?" Hades turned his head and kissed the inside of Eros' elbow as he began a slow, rolling rhythm. "How were you expecting to be taken?"

"On my hands and knees." Eros groaned as his erection rubbed over Hades' belly on each thrust. "Fuck."

Hades chuckled. "I suppose I did say I would  _ fuck _ you. Next time, hmm? I like the first time to be more tender." He curled his fingers into Eros' hair, cradling the back of his head. "I like the beings I'm inside to know they have my attention from the very first time."

Persephone watched them eagerly, her own arousal starting slowly curl through her belly. "Hades," she murmured, "I want to try something." Grabbing the tub of lube, she stroked a slick layer over Eros' eager cock, then smoothed a generous dollop over Hades' belly. "Now hold him close," she purred.

Hades grinned as he watched her, and settled onto Eros once more. He thrust and moved in rolling motions, working his belly against the hard cock between them. Hades loved sex in any and all configurations, but there was something special to him about watching the wash of bliss as he penetrated his partner for the very first time. Eros' body gripped him tightly, ecstasy sparking up his spine from their joining. He watched the love god's face eagerly, drinking in every sight of pleasure.

"How's that?" he purred, filling his lover again and again.

Eros looked up at the beautiful blue god who possessed his body.. "Incredible," he sighed. "You fill me up so well."

Hades chuckled. "Hopefully I’m doing a bit more than just filling you." He found a rhythm that probed that sensitive place inside Eros on each thrust and rolled his belly against his cock on each withdrawal.

He lifted his gaze to Persephone and winked at her. "Kiss him, love? Let's get him feeling good all over."

Eros let out a growl of pleasure as Hades' cock stroked just so and sent bolts of pleasure ricocheting through his body. He reached out to the side and scooped Persephone against him with a muscled arm. "Yes, love," he purred, "kiss me."

Persephone eagerly obliged, capturing the sex god's full lips in a deep, slow embrace. Eros moaned against her lips as desire twisted around his spine. Every motion brought unbelievable pleasure as Hades filled him again and again, his cock slipped against the king’s muscled belly, and Persephone’s kisses threatened to steal the last of his wits. Being with them was incredible even to his prodigious appetite and Eros craved more, wanting to drown in pleasure given and taken. He urged Persephone upward with strong hands, pulling one thick soft thigh over so she straddled his face, facing Hades. "I want to taste you again, Cinnamon."

Hades sat up to accommodate their new arrangement, and Persephone watched Eros' bobbing dick hungrily.

Hades grinned and stroked a hand over her cheek, wrapping his other hand around Eros' slicked cock and stroking slowly. "You want him, sweetness?" the king purred, thrusting slowly. "You want this thick cock in your mouth while my thick cock rails him?"

She nodded eagerly, then gave a throaty moan as Eros' mouth went to work on her damp sex. Pressing a hungry kiss to Hades' lips, Persephone bent to take Eros' throbbing member to the root and began to suck with a will.

Hades curled one hand over Eros' hip, stroking the other down Persephone's back. Watching them pleasure each other while he plunged into Eros was unbelievably arousing. Hot pulses of lust curled around his spine, pooling and surging. Bending over his wife's back, Hades curled a hand under her chest and palmed her breast, letting out a groan as he found Eros' hand already there.

Eros deferred to the king and slid his hand back up to press Persephone's sweet, plump cheeks apart to gain great access to her sweet center, eagerly trailing his tongue through her folds to tease her entrance, and then moving back up to flick over her swollen clit.

Persephone writhed, her mewling noises of pleasure sending vibrations through his cock that served only to stoke his lust higher.

Massaging the taut nipple between his fingers, Hades worked himself slowly in and out of Eros. His imagination ran with thoughts of what the three of them could do together. Every combination, endless possibilities of stoked and satisfied lust and need.

With a growl, he bucked harder, plunging faster into Eros, wanting to see his pleasure soar.

Eros moaned against Persephone's swollen flesh, and she moaned in turn around his throbbing cock. Gripping her hips, he re-doubled his efforts, drilling her engorged bud with the tip of his tongue, eager to taste her climax.

Persephone ground herself against Eros' expert mouth, feeling her arousal spiraling upward steadily, pushing her toward her peak.

Hades inhaled sharply as his own arousal surged, the sensations of Eros' body compounded by the sight of his lovers pleasuring each other. Need seared through him and he knew it wouldn't be long. He plunged harder into the tight grip of the other god and rumbled, "The two of you have got me nearly ready to blow."

Persephone hummed, reaching out with one small hand to caress Hades' pumping hips, then released Eros' cock with a cry as Eros found a magic rhythm and pushed her to teeter on the edge for long, searing moments before sending her over the edge into ecstasy. 

Eros lapped eagerly at the gush of arousal that came with her climax, his balls tightening.

Hades gripped Eros' hips, kneading as he plunged. "Doesn't she taste good?" he growled, "Come for me, you gorgeous god. I want you to milk me dry."

Persephone continued riding Eros' face desperately, pushing herself over the edge again with another gush of lust. Eros, overcome with her honeyed essence and Hades' filling cock, came with with a cry, splattering Hades’ belly and chest, and Persephone's face with his completion.

With a soft roar of satisfaction, Hades bucked once more and came hard, filling Eros with hot pulse after hot pulse. Drawing Persephone up, he growled, "Kiss me while we come."

Persephone pressed trembling lips to his, her body jerking with the spasms of her lust.

Hades kissed her hungrily, the hard shudders of his climax diminishing to aftershock shivers. Beneath them, Eros settled bonelessly into the bed, letting out a deep groan.

Persephone raised herself up to kiss Hades more thoroughly, then broke the kiss, breathless. With a groan she moved off the limp god beneath her and turned around to snuggled into his side, kissing along his jaw. "How are you feeling, Eros?"

"Well fucked," was the groaning reply. "Hades, if that's the way you make love, I may not survive being taken."

Hades chuckled and eased out of the other god's body before picking up a damp cloth to clean them up.

"Is that a preference? Do you not want me to take you?"

"Absolutely not a complaint. I cannot think of a better way to go than fucked into oblivion by you."

Persephone laughed softly. "That's how I want to go, too."

Hades grinned. "The two of you are putting quite a lot of pressure on me." He finished his cleaning and tossed the cloths aside before shifting over to settle on Eros' other side with a soft sigh. 

Persephone reached across Eros' to stroke Hades' cheek. "You're up to the challenge."

He turned his head to kiss her hand with a smile. "I shall do my very best." He let out a bonedeep sigh and settled deeply into the pillows. "That was incredible."

Eros gazed up at them with his own soft smile, eyes shining. "I honestly expected this to just be along the same lines as my other games. Hot fucking with hot deities. But you two... This has been so unexpectedly touching."

Persephone looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"All the realms know how devoted you two are to each other. Being able to not only watch that, but feel like I'm..." He paused. "It's hard to explain. I expected a good time and some good fucking. But you've both been so tender with me. It means a lot."

"Feel like you're part of it?" Persephone asked softly, kissing his cheek. "If we like you enough to invite you to our bed, then you are." She looked up at Hades for confirmation.

Hades nodded and stroked his fingers over Eros' bare chest. "Indeed. There is nothing but trust and appreciation in this bed, regardless of who is in it." He paused in thought, and chuckled. "I suppose I should extend that to this house. I have no intention of only having either of you in bed."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "You had other locations in mind? That's a pleasant surprise."

Eros reached up to brush a lock of hair out of Hades' face. "I will say, for posterity, that you can have me any place you want, at any time."

Hades grinned at his wife and brushed a kiss against Eros' hand. "Sweetness, have you so quickly forgotten my proposition that we both take you by the pool?"

She blushed, a charming magenta infusing her features over the fading sex flush. "Well, I remember  _ now _ ," she said with an embarrassed giggle. "It's not fair for you to expect me to remember things, Hades, you've both fucked me stupid."

Eros grinned. "I'm sure we can remember things for you. I have no intention of stopping at 'fucked stupid'."

Her eyes went wide in a show of shock. "You can't possibly tell me that there's something beyond 'fucked stupid'," she teased.

"Oh, there is." Eros shifted up, pushing Persephone onto her back and straddling her body. "There's 'senseless'." He brushed a kiss against her cheek. "There's 'beyond reason'." His kiss brushed over her lips and he paused for a moment before glancing up at Hades. "What do you think, your majesty?"

Hades chuckled and snuggled close to them.

"I think it can all be summed up by 'fucked within an inch of your immortal life, until you're limp and gasping with pleasure and satiation'. Wordy, perhaps, but it gets the point across. And is beyond simply 'fucked stupid'."

Persephone wrapped her arms around Eros' neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss. "You two are incorrigible," she purred.

Hades laughed. "You love every minute of it." He stroked a hand over Eros' back, then along Persephone's flank. "What do you two think? Shall we go for a soak and a swim?"

"Mmm, yes. That sounds wonderful." Persephone ran her fingers through Eros' riotous curls. "What do you think, rose boy?"

"Sounds delightful." He put on a winsome puppy expression. "Can we fool around, too?"

"I'm 100% on board for fooling around." She gave Hades the same puppy dog eyes. "Baby?"

Hades grinned lazily. "How could I say no to that, even if I wanted to?" He levered out of bed and, plucking up the container of lube, sauntered for the door. Making sure to put an enticing sway in his hips, Hades called back over his shoulder, "I have every intention of copping every feel I can."

Eros rolled over and off the bed, then grasped Persephone's ankles and pulled her across the bed to hoist her up over his shoulder, smacking her soundly on the ass."Come on, Cinnamon, let's go fuck around in the pool!"

Persephone shrieked as he hauled her up and dissolved into giggles as Eros trotted from the room in pursuit of Hades.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades surfaced and shook the water out of his eyes, treading water as he looked around. It wasn't often he indulged in skinny-dipping, but it had definite benefits with other beings around to ogle and be ogled by.

Eros stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the pool room. "Come on, that's just ostentatious!"

"That's what I said!" Persephone squealed from her perch, draped over his shoulder. "Who needs a pool this big?!"

Hades chuckled. "When you've got the funds and the means, and swimming is a comfort, why not?" He watched eagerly as Eros paced toward the edge of the pool, Persephone's soft curves and Eros' muscled angles providing a feast for the eyes just as much as the other senses. Hades' cock twitched in the water, beginning to harden again. He leered comically at them. "I'd invite you in, but I'm quite enjoying that view."

“Is that so? Perhaps you’d enjoy this even more…” Eros grinned and swung his hand up to slap Persephone's ass with a smack that echoed through the room, making her squeal in surprise and indignant amusement. Hades laughed out loud as he watched, turning gracefully in the water to float on his back. His burgeoning erection bobbed at the surface.

“I do indeed. I’ve always liked how well she wears a handprint on her ass.” Rasing his voice slightly, Hades called to his wife, You should consider, Kore, which of us you want fucking you where, later."

Without waiting for a response, Hades turned in the water and dove.

Eros grinned and reached up to massage one broad hand over the cheek he'd just smacked. He murmured to Persephone. "Sound like he's intent on getting us both inside you. I have to admit I am as well. What do you think, Cinnamon?"

Persephone drummed her hands on Eros' ass. "I'm very excited about that possibility," she purred. "I'll need to think on who goes where, though."

"Don't take too long," he rumbled with a laugh, striding to the edge of the pool as his fingers caressed her thighs, edging close to her curls. “We might just pick for you.” He unceremoniously pitched her into the water.

Hades heard the splash and turned with a grin to swim up beneath her. He came up under Persephone’s struggling body and lifted them both to float at the surface with her straddling his hips.

Persephone spluttered as her head broke the surface. "I'm gonna get you for that!" she called over her shoulder as Eros dove gracefully into the water. Turning to her husband, she shook her head in mock outrage. “Isn’t it typical? Invite over a guest for fun and sexiness and he throws you in the pool…” As Hades backstroked lazily, easily bearing her through the water, Persephone grinned and braced her hands on his chest to rub her belly against his hard shaft. "It seems you've seen something you like."

"Mmm. Several somethings." Hades winked at her, making no effort to hide the fact that he could not tear his eyes away from her. "What about you, my love? Your interest is subtler than ours. Have you seen something you like?"

"Oh yes," she purred. "I'm _ feeling _ something I like, too." She rolled her hips, pulling her pelvis up over the hard length pressing against her belly.

Eros surfaced next to them and shook the water out of his eyes, his curls plastered to his forehead. "It's a shame sex in water comes ill advised. You two look incredibly hot."

Hades grinned. "I figure we can tease and play in here. Perhaps more in the hot tub. Then we can find a cozy spot for more intimate fun."

Persephone leaned over to kiss him sweetly. "What's hot about how we look?" she teased.

Eros chuckled. "You look so sensual and at ease. Like you've nothing more complex than sex on your mind, but you're devoting every bit of thought to indulging it every way you can. I suppose that makes sense, given our plans. You just exude sensuality."

She grinned. "We should have you over more often. You're good for the ego."

He winked at her. "I do my best, but it's only the truth. Plus, your butt is adorably hot right now. Hades, I'm sorry, but I can't render an opinion on yours just now since I cannot see it."

Hades huffed, playfully indignant. "Very well. But I expect commensurate compliments later."

Eros laughed and eased over to float on his back as well. His erection, full and heavy, lay against his thigh. "I shall ensure I pay you every possible compliment."

Persephone eyed him eagerly, cheeks flushing as she remembered what it felt like to have the rose god inside her. Kissing Hades sweetly, she slid off him and paddled over to Eros. "Hey. I want to cuddle you now."

Eros winked at her. "Well, I'm not going to say no to that!" He moved back to treading water and swam close to her.

Hades stroked to the side of the pool and hoisted himself up to sit on the side, one hand curling around his cock as he watched them.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing the length of his erection between them and flexing her hips to rub her awakening sex against the shaft. "Hi," she purred.

Eros grinned. "Hello, yourself. You feel so damn good." Focusing on keeping them afloat, he let her work herself against him, the heat of her sex warmer than the heated water. He kissed her teasingly. "Have you decided how you want to be fucked?"

She blushed. "I've never had two inside me at once so I don't really know what works. But I did have an idea for right now."

"I've done a sandwich or several in my time. I'd wager the king over there has as well. We'll guide you through it. But do tell... What is your idea for right now?"

"Take me over to Hades," she murmured, kissing him, teasing his lips gently with her teeth.

"As the lady wishes." Eros swam toward the side of the pool.

Hades watched them with interest as he stroked one broad hand over his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head every few strokes. "You two having fun?" he rumbled.

"Yes," she grinned, but not as much fun as we would if you were playing with us, right Eros?"

"It's true," he replied.

Persephone slipped away from Eros and slid her hands up Hades' thighs, looking up at him hungrily. She gingerly removed his hand from his cock and flicked her tongue over the tip as she let her body float up, spreading her legs in front of Eros.

Hades groaned quietly as he combed his fingers through her wet hair.

Eros slipped one hand under Persephone in the water, palming her sex. His fingers stroked slowly over her furrow before his thumb delved slowly into her folds and broached her entrance.

With a mewling noise of pleasure, Persephone took Hades in her mouth and began to suck rhythmically.

With a soft cry, Hades propped one hand behind him on the poolside and watched them. He murmured regretfully to Eros with a soft smile, "I'm sorry I can't reach you from here, but I'm loving to look of her caught between us."

Eros smiled back, eyes filled with lust and affection. "Me too. She's so beautiful, Hades. Thank you for sharing her with me."

"Mmm. You're welcome. Though Kore deserves just as much thanks."

"Of course," Eros murmured, placing a kiss on her thigh. "Thank you for sharing you with me, Cinnamon."

She released Hades' cock and looked over her shoulder, eyes smouldering. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Let's just see if I can't get that pleasure even higher," Eros purred as he thrust his thumb deeply into her folds, hilting in her channel and pressing against her g-spot. She wrapped her mouth around Hades' cock again with a moan, her hips undulating in the water encouragingly. Eros pressed a line of kisses along her thigh and asscheek, his thumb working inside her as his fingers worked over her clit.

Hades purred encouragingly at her, flexing his hips slowly with her rhythm. "Is he giving you a good time, sweetness? You're making such lovely noises for us. Will you_ sing _ with two cocks filling you up?"

Eros pressed deeply into her sheath, probing his thumb firmly onto the spot of ridged flesh and rubbing.

The dual pressure on her sensitive places vaulted her over the edge into bliss again and she cried out around her husband's cock, clinging to his thighs with her fingers.

Hades purred praises to her as she came apart, and Eros thrust his thumb inside her in time with her contractions elongating each burst of pleasure until she began to come down. As the climax faded back to simmering need, he withdrew his thumb and stroked it back between her cheeks, drawing her wetness over the hidden, puckered ring. His fingers stroked her clit in counterpoint. Persephone shivered and mewled softly as she sucked, cupping Hades’ balls in one of her small hands.

Hades shivered at the caress of her mouth and hands. "That feels so fucking good, Kore. Your little hands are so sweet." He stroked her cheek with a gentle, loving touch as Eros pressed just slightly with his thumb, edging inside before withdrawing to stroke again before pressing inward once more, slowly relaxing the tight ring.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, relaxing herself into Eros' touch and letting the air out on a deep, throaty moan around Hades' cock.

Eros let the penetration linger slightly longer on each inward stroke as he worked her body tenderly. He pressed soft kisses over her hip and the back of her thigh as he crooned quietly, "I love being inside a woman at the same time as another man. You'll be so full, Cinnamon. It's gonna feel so good."

Persephone released Hades' cock and wrapped her small hand around it, pumping rhythmically. "I can't wait," she whined. "I've never been taken like that before."

Hades smiled at her. "Have you decided how you want us? I'd planned on playing in the hot tub for a bit before we got going, but I don't think I can wait any more."

She looked up at him, eyes smoldering. "On my hands and knees. Riding you, Eros behind. Very, very soon."

Hades tilted his head toward the seating area of cushioned lounges at the side of the pool. "I left the lube over there. When you're ready, we're going to take you in comfort."

"I'm ready!" she whined, pushing herself back onto Eros' thumb.

Eros laughed and nipped the curve of her butt as he withdrew his thumb before backstroking away from her and toward the side of the pool. "Let's get going, then."

Hades grinned and took her hands to help her up and out of the pool.

She climbed out of the water and stood, then grabbed his hand and tugged him up. "Come on," she said, breathlessly.

Hades stood with a huge grin and swatted her ass as they followed Eros to the lounges. He sat and reclined comfortably then held out one hand invitingly to her, his other hand stroking his cock.

Persephone eagerly straddled his hips and sank down on him, groaning in satisfaction as he filled her. Need pulsed through her loins, only partially slaked by her husband's filling cock. "Eros," she rasped, "please come take me."

"Shortly, I promise." Eros slicked his cock and fingers, kneeling behind her, between Hades' thighs. Running his other hand slowly up her spine, he stroked slowly where Hades filled her sheath, then back to rub against her other entrance. Working the lube against the little ring, he further relaxed it, before fitting the head of his cock to it and pushing slowly inside.

Hades stroked Persephone's cheek as Eros pushed inside her. "You've got us both, sweetness."

Persephone stared at Hades, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in surprise and pleasure. "Fates," she breathed. "Oh, _ Fates _!"

Eros stroked her back and kissed her shoulder. "Easy, Cinnamon. We've got you." He withdrew and thrust again, slowly, letting her adjust to the fullness.

Hades let out a deep groan. "Fuck, I'd forgotten how that feels." Every thrust of Eros' cock pressed against the length of his own shaft. It was muted through the walls of the passages separating them, but every motion and the knowledge they worked together to please her was heady.

Persephone braced her hands on Hades' chest and let sensation wash over her as Eros thrust and Hades withdrew, then again the other way. She'd never felt so full, so stretched, so _ owned _.

Eros growled and nipped the back of her shoulder. "I'm not going to last too long at this rate. So fucking tight. Fates, Cinnamon, you feel so good."

Hades chuckled and raised his hands to cover her breasts, rolling her nipples gently. "You're gorgeous like this, sweetness. I can see every twist of pleasure on your face.'

She looked at him, eyes wide. "I never imagined it could feel like this," she panted helplessly, her arousal spiraling quickly out of control.


	9. Chapter 9

Hades smiled and leaned up to kiss her. "Don't hold back, sweet. Come as much as you want and need. We'll hold on as long as we can for you. Right?" he asked Eros.

The rose god nodded, panting. "Absolutely. Though it'll be a struggle."

She returned his kiss desperately, mewling softly against his lips, then sensation overwhelmed her and she came with a cry, her whole body stiffening in a rictus of pleasure.

The men both arched in tandem as she spasmed around them. As Eros nipped into her shoulder, Hades combed the fingers of one hand into Persephone's hair, the other into Eros', and moaned a heartfelt, "Fuck..."

Persephone let out a long, low, animal noise as the contractions of her orgasm crested around the cocks that stuffed her full. She couldn't think of anything but how overwhelming the sensation was, almost too much to bear, and how she wanted - how she  _ needed _ \- more.

Hades purred hoarsely. "That's it, sweet. Come for us!" He bucked up a little harder into her on a shuddering contraction, her sheath grasping at his hard cock. "Fates, you feel so good."

Eros reached up and stroked her face with one hand as he moved in tandem with Hades. "You're so fucking sexy, Cinnamon. Can't wait to come for you."

She hung suspended by the enormity of sensation for long moments until the wave finally broke and she collapsed against Hades with a soft, sobbing groan. Hades kissed her forehead tenderly and murmured to her and Eros, "Once more, I think, I want us all to come together."

Eros nodded, resting his forehead against Persephone's back as he tucked a hand under them and cupped her breast. "Lead us into ecstasy, Persephone."

Eros rolled her nipple gently under his fingers as he thrust in counterpoint to the king. Hades stroked gentle fingers over Persephone's face, rolling his hips into and against hers as he crooned soft praises and encouragement. They cocooned her in soft warmth and pure sensation, driving them all ever closer to their shared culmination.

Persephone's arousal spiraled inexorably until she peaked once again with a wail, overcome once again by sensation as she clamped down on her lovers.

Eros was the first of the men to break. The rose shaded god arched and cried out, bucking erratically as he pulsed into her body. He was followed rapidly by Hades as their cries and Persephone's spasms of completion pulled the king into climax and his back bowed as he came hard into her spasming sheath.

Each god's finish spun her orgasm up to a new peak and she screamed herself hoarse as her small body was wracked with shuddering spasms, clamping down so hard around the cocks that took her that it was almost painful. At last the bubble of pleasure burst and she collapsed on Hades' chest with a sob.

Eros braced himself with one hand against the back of the lounge, chest heaving. Hades immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Persephone.

"Ssh. Ssh," he whispered hoarsely, "Easy, love. You did so well. We're going to slip out of you, ok? Are you ready?"

She nodded jerkily, breath coming in heaving gasps. Hades nodded to Eros, who eased out and away with a grunt. Hades lifted Persephone and sat up, slipping out of her body as well and holding her in his lap. Persephone curled against his chest, drawing deep, shuddering breaths as she tried to pull herself back together.

Eros cuddled close to them, stroking Persephone's arm gently. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she rasped. "Just kind of over...overwhelmed."

Hades kissed her forehead. "I'm not surprised. You were incredible, though. What would you say to a hot tub soak?"

"I don't know if I can walk," she murmured uncertainly.

He chuckled, "Sweetness, I had no intention of putting you down." Hades looked up at Eros. "Would you go start the jets?" Eros nodded and hopped up to pad over to the hot tub.

Persephone stroked one small hand over Hades’ scarred chest. "Did you like that?" she asked quietly.

"Kore, I loved it," Hades murmured as he stood with her and padded toward where Eros waited. "It was incredible. Did... Did you like it?"

She smiled against his chest. "Were the two extremely intense orgasms not enough indication that I liked it very much?"

He laughed out loud. "I suppose they were at that."

"What's so funny?" Eros asked as he climbed into the hot tub and settled in with a groan.

"Oh, just being reminded that I overthink a bit," Hades chuckled as he climbed in and settled into the frothing water with Persephone across his lap.

Persephone sighed as the hot water engulfed her body. "Oh, that feels so good." She relaxed against her husband and closed her eyes, fatigue slowing stealing over her.

Eros scooted close to them and brushed a kiss over Hades' lips, then Persephone's. "You were amazing," he whispered.

"So were you," she whispered back. "I felt so  _ full _ ...it was almost too much to bear. But I didn't want it to end, either."

He smiled. "We can certainly go again later, if you want."

Hades nodded. "Absolutely. Perhaps even with some changeups." He purred in Persephone's ear, "At some point this weekend, I want to get you a strapon. We can all take each other."

Eros' eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck. Me too."

Persephone shivered as she imagined Hades taking her while Eros took him.  _ Or if I took him while he took Eros. _ "Yes," she whispered hoarsely. "Let's put that on the agenda."

Eros slung one arm around Hades' shoulders, caressing Persephone with the other. "This is shaping up to be a thoroughly debauched weekend. I approve. How are you feeling, Cinnamon? I know you got a nap earlier, but we've been giving you quite the workout. Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Her belly rumbled in response and she blushed. "I think I could eat," she said shyly. "Should I go make us some sandwiches?" She started to get up.

Hades promptly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his lap. "Not so fast, your majesty. You're not going anywhere. Not least because you were just saying you didn't think you could walk straight. I'll go and put some food together for us shortly."

Persephone snuggled back into his embrace with a sigh. "If you insist," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his sternum. 

"I can take over snuggle duties, if you'd like," Eros offered, massaging Hades' neck with his fingers.

"I think that's a superb idea. What do you think, sweetness?" Hades asked with a smile. "Would some cuddles with our guest suit while I retrieve food?"

She nodded, reaching out for Eros. "You better do a good job. I'm a very demanding snuggler," she warned with a smile.

"I'm sure I'm up for the challenge," he remarked with a smile, welcoming her into his lap. "But if my snuggles are inadequate, please instruct me in bettering them." As Hades stood, dripping from the tub, Eros let out a wolf-whistle. Hades looked back at him with a questioning smile.

"I never got that promised look at your ass earlier in the pool. I did say I owed you commensurate compliment." He winked at the king. "Your ass is magnificent."

Hades blushed deeply as he stepped out of the hot tub. "Well, thank you. I do believe I owe the two of you some groping as well. I fully intend to collect."

"Oh, please do!" Eros called after him as Hades padded from the room, a towel slung around his waist, then settled into the water with a kiss for the goddess in his lap.

Persephone snuggled up against his lean, muscled chest and sighed, placing a kiss in the hollow of the rose god's throat. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Fun doesn't even begin to describe what I'm having." He laughed softly. "I haven't come this hard and this often in quite some time. Thank you for all this."

"Thank you for coming to play. I knew that it would be good, but I had no idea it would be like this. I've never felt this kind of pleasure before in my life."

He brushed a tender kiss against her forehead and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "You are simply stunning." One hand kneaded her thigh slowly. "Can I ask you a potentially awkward question?"

She nipped at the tender skin of his throat. "Of course. I don't think there's much that can be truly awkward between us now."

Eros chuckled. "You never know. I was wondering how you liked watching me take big blue. I'm assuming you haven't had much opportunity to watch him in pleasure without being directly involved, but tell me what you thought watching the king come undone." He grinned mischievously, a slight blush tinting his cheeks a darker pink. "God of sex and all that. I enjoy hearing about experiences very nearly as much as I like actually having them."

Perephone blushed in turn. "I've always thought he was the most beautiful god in the Pantheon. But watching him lose himself under your ministrations...he is breathtaking."

Eros shivered. "I've never had a being as powerful as he is. In any way. Or you, for that matter. To be able to make the two of you cry out in pleasure... well, I've already said I feel blessed to be here with you, so I don't want to be redundant. But it's still just as true." His fuschia gaze met hers intently. "Once we get that strapon for you, Cinnamon, I absolutely want you inside me. I want the Dread Queen to make me cry out in bliss."

Persephone turned to straddle his lap and snaked a hand down between them, wrapping her fingers around his half-hard member. "You'll have me," she purred, "If I can have you right here, right now."

He groaned with quiet pleasure. "Any way you want me, goddess. As long as you're not too sore, you can have me however you please." Eros' hands roamed over her soft body, above and below the water, stroked and kneading. The grip of her little fingers rippled up and down his length, leaving sparks of pleasure in their wake.

"I want you just like this," she breathed, raising herself up and fitting the blunt head of his cock at her still-slick entrance. "Take me."

Curling his hands over her hips, Eros gently but firmly pushed her downward, sheathing himself inside her. Letting out a groan as he hilted, the rose god cupped a hand over the back of Persephone's head and drew her in for a tender kiss.

She let out a matching moan as he slid into her aching sheath. Burying her fingers in his damp hair, she returned his kiss with interest as she started a languid, rolling rhythm. "How does it feel to be inside a queen?" she whispered against his lips.

"Like liquid bliss," he smiled, trading soft, teasing kisses with her. "Would you think me a shameless flatterer if I said you are one of the best I've ever had?"

"I'm well aware of what I bring to the table," she sassed, lightly nipping his bottom lip. "You're the second best I've ever had."

"As it should be. On several counts." He chuckled and winked. "I think I'd have strong words if you ranked me less than second, though." He paused for dramatic effect, his eyes twinkling. "You  _ are _ ranking Hades first, aren't you?"

She smirked mischievously, then laughed. "Obviously. He's been the best since the very first time."

Eros giggled. "I figured." He interrupted himself with a groan on a particularly deep plunge, and shivered slightly. "Fates, you feel good. Speaking of your hubby, think he'll be annoyed we started again without him?"

A lock of hair fell in her eyes as she shook her head. "I think he'd only be disappointed if he missed one or both of us coming. Eros, please suck on my nipples."

With a soft growl, he slid his hands up her back, cradling her, and lowered his head to brush a kiss over each taut peak before taking one in his mouth.

Persephone leaned back in his embrace, displaying her body to him and mewling in pleasure as he sucked on the tender bud of her nipple.

He suckled gently for a moment before flicking his tongue over the pebbled peak and tracing it around the areola, then suckling rhythmically once more. Eros stroked his broad hands up and down her back, using the embrace to shift her up and down on his cock.

She arched backward with a breathy moan and raised her arms to rest atop her head, rocking her hips over the love god's cock, flushed and wanton.

The sudden sound of baritone laughter floated through the room as Hades came back, carrying a tray of food and drinks. "I figured it wouldn't take much for the two of you to get started again." Setting down the tray, Hades knelt outside the tub, behind Eros, and trailed kisses along his shoulder as his hands played over both of them

Persephone's belly clenched as Hades' warm, broad hand skimmed over it and she came without warning, her surprised cry of pleasure echoing through the room.

Eros cried out with her as she clenched around his cock and he shuddered, waves of pleasure pulsing through him as she came hard.

Hades laughed quietly against Eros' shoulder and lifted his hand to caress Persephone's unattended nipple, rolling the taut peak between finger and thumb.

She wailed softly as he teased the sensitive bud, her hips rolling harder against Eros to spur herself toward the peak once more.

With a rumbling growl, Hades rose and dropped his towel before he stepped into the tub, moving to kneel behind his wife and pressing his chest against her back. "Watching you pleasure yourself on him is too much to resist, sweetness," he purred in her ear, his hands stroking over her torso before slipping low over her belly. His long fingers teased into her folds, the pads stroking alongside her stretched entrance. Hades looked over her shoulder at Eros with hooded eyes. "How long do you think you can last?"

Eros grinned. "Long enough to give her a good time."

Persephone reached back and clasped her hands around the back of his neck with a moan, exposing her torso to her lovers.

Hades worked his fingers against her core, stroking all over the sensitive flesh. 

Eros closed his lips over her nipple once more, suckling rhythmically.

Her arousal spiraled quickly and she flew over the edge again with a cry, her sensitive sheath rippling around the rose gold cock filling her up.

With his other hand, Hades slipped sensual touch up her arm to grip Persephone's wrists, raising them above her head in an implacable grip. Stroking his fingers relentlessly against her clit, he purred in her ear, "Let's show our guest how much the queen loves being at the mercy of pleasure."


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone's climax redoubled as he drew her arms upward and she wailed with the force of her pleasure.

Eros smiled as he thrust through her spasms, the water rippling around them. His gaze eagerly devoured Persephone’s bowed posture and the way Hades gripped, yet caressed her wrists. He purred, "Do you like being pinned, Cinnamon? That opens up  _ all kinds _ of interesting options..."

"Gods, yes!" she cried as she rode the wave of her orgasm, her body suspended helpless by her husband.

Eros gripped her hips and thrust upward with a growl. He was no stranger to any kind of sex play and had enjoyed time as both submissive and dominant. Watching Persephone now, arched in Hades' grip, he recognized in her a true submissive's need to be taken. Searing arousal pounded through him at the twinned thoughts of Persephone submitting and arching for  _ him _ and thought of Hades pinning his own wrists, kissing his own shoulder with a grin and a bite. Desire flared through him and Eros cried out softly, only to be brought up short by the next thought.

_ Would they switch? Could Hades submit to me? Would Persephone Domme? _

The intoxicating thought catapulted him into the velvet grip of a shuddering climax.

Persephone felt Eros thicken and twitch inside her, the sensation sending her back over the edge and she clamped down around him, her tight sheath milking his essence.

Hades' lips curled into a smirk as he heard them cry out. He raised his eyes to meet Eros' heavy lidded gaze. "Lost control, did you?"

Eros panted softly as he trembled through aftershocks. "Might say that. Fates, that was intense."

Persephone came again with a shriek as Eros spilled himself inside her, then sagged against Hades' grip, panting and moaning softly.

Hades brought her arms down and wrapped them around her torso, his own arms interwoven with hers, crooning soothing noises. Eros wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her tight. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yes," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed. "You both are so good to me." She felt boneless and warm, utterly sated.

Hades brushed a kiss against her shoulder. "It's only the tribute a beautiful goddess deserves." He buried his nose behind her ear and inhaled deeply of the flowers in her hair. "When you're ready to move, we'll get you fed."

Persephone brushed light kisses over Eros' collarbones, then blushed as her belly rumbled. "I think I'm ready," she said with an embarrassed giggle.

Eros smiled and helped her up and off his lap. Hades shifted up onto the hot tub seat, cuddling Persephone close against his side as Eros turned to look at the food in the basket.

He whistled low, impressed. "Hades, do you ever do anything simple? These are  _ fancy _ sandwiches!"

Hades snickered. "Why bother with less than the best?"

Persephone chuckled and pressed kisses along Hades' jaw. "The king treats his lovers exceptionally well."

"Of course," Hades murmured, lifting his jaw to give her room as Eros passed sandwiches to them.

"It would seem he treats them well in all ways," the rose god smiled, "not just in sandwich terms."

Hades took a sandwich in one hand, keeping his other arm wrapped around Persephone's shoulders. "There is the simple fact that I like the idea of treating well those who treat me well," he murmured, "But I also get off on watching others in pleasure. The two of you are positively intoxicating."

Persephone pulled his hand down toward her face and took a bite of his sandwich. "Mmmm, cucumber and cream cheese," she hummed. "Thank you, my love."

Hades chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome. You know, you could have your own. Or is it more satisfying to steal mine?"

"Don't you like sharing with me?" she pouted, her pretty mouth turning down in put-on disappointment.

"Never said I didn't," he grinned and winked over her head at Eros. "I think everything we've done today indicates that I'm very much in favor of all kinds of sharing."

Persephone blushed and splashed him slightly. "45%," she teased.

Eros grabbed another triangle of sandwich and held it out for Persephone to take a bite. As she leaned forward, he pulled the sandwich away and replaced it with his lips, kissing her deeply instead.

Hades grinned as he watched them, taking a bite of his own sandwich and letting his other hand roam over both of them freely. The arousal that had begun simmering in him as soon as he'd returned and found them entwined, had only climbed as they'd worked to bring Persephone to ecstasy. Now, his cock fully hard in the warm water, Hades ached to continue the games. He held back the eagerness easily enough.  _ We have all the time in the world to explore. No sense in rushing. Besides, the anticipation is delicious. _

Persephone returned Eros' kiss enthusiastically as she plucked the sandwich from his fingers. Pulling back, she took a bite and winked at him. "Nice try, rose boy." Eros grinned and shrugged, picking up another sandwich and stuffing it in his mouth.

Hades laughed out loud. "Oh, she’s taken to hustling you, too! I'm afraid you're done for."

Eros grinned. "I've never been happier to be hustled in my life."

Persephone wiggled in Hades' lap. "You seem to be excited again, darling," she purred, grinding her rump lightly against his erection.

"Sweet of you to notice, love." Hades nuzzled a kiss behind her ear. "I'm actually enjoying the anticipation of it just at the moment. I've been considering what games to try next."

Eros cocked his head with a broad smile. "Color me intrigued, your Majesty."

The rose god's eyes twinkled. "What sort of games did you have in mind?"

Hades grinned wickedly against Persephone's neck. "Submission and dominance. Interested?"

A matching grin spread over Eros' face. "Extremely interested. Which of us will be submitting, though?" He skimmed one large hand over Persephone's chest to cup her round breast, thumbing the nipple lazily.

Hades laughed softly. "Who says we must pick? Both of us switch and I would hazard a guess you do as well, God of Sex." He cupped his fingers over Eros' at Persephone's breast. "I've never Dom-ed with another, much less submitted to two at once." He brushed another kiss against his wife's neck, his eyes glittering at Eros. "I'm finding the idea rather exciting."

Eros slipped his other hand between Persephone's thighs, brushing his knuckles against her curls under the water. "Well, if we're going to do a round robin sort of a thing, I rather think I'd like to start out with seeing how this one reacts to being at the absolute mercy of two gods," he purred, slipping a finger between her still-slick folds and slowly circling her clit. Persephone moaned softly, shivering at the suggestion.

Hades hummed. "I like how you think." One of his hands cupped over Persephone's breast, rolling and tweaking her nipple, and his other pulled her thighs wider to accommodate Eros. "What do you think, sweetness? Want to see how loudly we'll make you squeal?"

"Oh, _ please _ ," she begged, wrapping one arm back around Hades' neck. "I'll make the most beautiful noises for you, I promise."

Eros withdrew his hand, chuckling at her whine of protest as he did, and leaned forward to purr in her ear. "I want to fist you, Cinnamon. I want Hades to tease those sensitive nipples while I see how deep you can take me."

Hades inhaled sharply as arousal burst like lightning through him. They had played with fisting before and loved it. The idea of seeing her take Eros' hand was dizzying.

"Oh... That's amazing," he whispered and pressed a kiss to the side of Persephone's neck as he cupped his hands over her breasts. "What do you think, sweetness? Will you take his hand?"

Persephone shuddered, her thighs spreading and her hips rolling upward almost without her controlling it. "I'll take it so deep," she panted. "I'll come so hard for you, Eros, I promise. Please let me take your hand."

"Let's get us to the playroom," Hades purred, rolling her nipples gently. "We have much to get to." He raised his hot gaze to meet Eros' eyes. "How well do you share when you Dom?"

Eros locked eyes with the king. "Sharing is caring. It's more fun when everybody gets their turn. You?"

Hades gave him a feral grin and rose from the hot tub, stepping out and turning to offer them his hands. "I think we've already established I'm in favor of sharing. Also, I expect any dominance clashes we have can be solved in... creative ways."

Eros barked a laugh. "You continue to surprise me, Hades. Your life is much...richer than I ever thought it would be." He turned to Persephone, now standing beside Hades as a puddle of water formed around her feet. "Are you ready, Cinnamon?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'm ready. What would you like me to call you?"

Eros stepped close to the pink goddess as Hades swathed a towel around her, patting her body dry. He crooked a finger under her chin, his eyes glittering with lust. "I believe we shall go with 'sir' for now. I like coming up with meaningful titles, but that takes time. Do you have a preferred safe word?"

"Asphodel," she whispered, feeling wetness beading along the seam of her folds.

Eros nodded and took the towel Hades gave him, rubbing himself dry briskly. Tossing the now damp towel aside, Eros grinned at Hades. "Well, Your Majesty? Shall we?"

Hades tossed aside his own towel after drying and grinned at them. "I believe we shall. What do you think, sweetness?" He moved up behind her, his hands stealing beneath her towel to stroke her skin. "Are you ready? More pressingly, does the idea of you submitting to us have you weak in the knees?"

Persephone opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out save a squeak, her breath stolen by arousal, so she nodded. Her stomach was turning somersaults with excitement, and her whole body vibrated with anticipation.

"It pleases me that you are so eager, little goddess," he purred, drawing off her towel and leaving her bare. "But you will need to find some steadiness. I want you to walk to the playroom like the glorious submissive queen you are, head held high, and that slick of lust sliding between your thighs." Hades cupped a hand over her core. "Once you're there, you will assume your ready position and wait for us."

Persephone shuddered with arousal. "Yes, Your Majesty," she murmured, then turned and walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. With every step away from them, she could feel their gazes roaming her naked body and it was all she could do to maintain focus.  _ Hades is intense enough, but Eros at the same time? Fates… _ The quiver of arousal in her belly was quickly spiraling tighter and her wetness indeed slicked her thighs.  _ I’ve already been caught between them and loved it. This is going to be amazing. _

Entering the play room, she crawled up on the bed, facing the headboard on knees and elbows, and slipped her wrists into a pair of restraints, ready for Hades to tighten when he arrived. She spread her knees wide and tilted her hips up to display her glistening sex for her king, took a deep breath, and waited.

Hades grinned at Eros as they waited a beat for Persephone to leave, then followed at a sedate pace. "I love walking in on her already ready," he told the rose hued god. "It's delicious seeing her awaiting anything I might choose to give."

Eros nodded. "I generally give my playmates a ready position as well. I find it helps to get them in the right headspace." He paused. "Unless they decide to be brats, which is a whole other matter entirely."

Hades grinned. "Persephone can be  _ the worst _ brat at times. Bit of orgasm denial soon makes my point, though. She begs beautifully."

Eros felt his cock twitch in anticipation. "Are you sure you're okay with sharing this? I do understand if it's something you'd prefer to keep between you. It's a very intimate thing."

Hades gave him a reassuring smile. "There's a depth, shall we say, of things she and I do that we are keeping to ourselves. But we are both enjoying sharing ourselves with you and this is very much a part of ‘us’. Besides..." He paused in the hall and turned to Eros, pressing him back against the wall and thrusting their erections together. "Would you deny her the chance to see you submit to me? Or vice versa?"

Eros' breath caught and he groaned softly as Hades ground against his throbbing arousal. "No," he murmured, brushing his lips over Hades'. "I can't wait to show her how her king will beg for me."

Hades suppressed a hard shiver behind a feral grin, his hips giving an involuntary buck at the thought of giving his submission to the other god. He palmed Eros' ass for a moment before stepping away and drawing him toward the playroom. "Come on, let's go make the goddess squeal."

Entering the room, he hummed with approval to see Persephone waiting obediently. Approaching the bed, he leaned over and cinched the restraints shut, murmuring in her ear, "I can see the slick of your need on your thighs, little goddess. You look beautiful when you're ready like this."

Eros stopped in the doorway, ogling the pink goddess’ glistening wet sex, and licked his lips. “I can’t wait to get my  _ everything _ on you, Cinnamon,” he growled, and paced toward the bed with purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone whimpered quietly as she heard Hades and Eros enter the room. Her aching sex twitched in anticipation and she felt a fresh slick of moisture leak down her thighs.

Hades made his way over to the cabinet in the corner and retrieved a container of lube. Bringing it back to the bed, he handed it to Eros and stole a kiss from him, fisting his hand in the other god's pink curls. "Look at that," he murmured as he drew back from the kiss, his words as much for Persephone as for Eros, aiming to build both of their anticipation. "Such a pretty little view, isn't it? All that lovely wetness beading on her curls. That little sheath is dripping with need to be filled. When she comes around your hand, those delicious little cries take on such a lovely squeal."

"I want to warm those little ass cheeks, first," Eros growled. He crawled over the bed to kneel behind the small goddess, cupping her ample bottom in both his large hands, his thumbs barely flirting over her dripping folds. 

Persephone whined and pressed herself backward at the punishingly light touch, already desperate for more. "Ah-ah," the rose god scolded. "Hold perfectly still, baby girl, or you'll get nothing at all." One hand drew back and swatted her round bottom.

She stilled, breath coming heavy. The skin of her ass cheek stung deliciously where his strike had landed. Yet more moisture seeped from her. "I'm sorry, Sir," she panted, then groaned as his thumbs brushed over her aching sex again, gathering the new wetness.

Hades paced around the bed to sit next to Persephone's head, and leaned indolently back against the headboard. One hand stroked his shaft, drifting down every so often to caress his balls, the other hand cupping her breast, the taut nipple captured against his palm. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy watching you submit to him, little goddess," Hades rumbled. "Your obedience is beautiful."

Blushing with pride at his praise, Persephone drew breath to speak, but before she could, Eros swatted her ass again. The breath left her lungs on a strangled squeal and it was a moment before she could catch it again.

"Sir," she asked hoarsely, "May I please kiss his Majesty?"

Eros looked up at Hades with a raised eyebrow as his thumbs danced teasingly along her furrow. "What do you think, Hades? I'm inclined to say no since I've already had to admonish her not to move. I think the privilege of a kiss needs to be earned back."

Hades nodded, a grin curling his lips. "I'm inclined to agree. However, that was one infraction and she did ask politely. How about this? She may have a kiss, but must remain  _ entirely _ motionless." He directed a wicked grin at Persephone. "I know how much you enjoy melting into kisses, little goddess. That is a privilege that must be earned."

“Yes, Your Majesty," she whimpered, fighting to stay still. Eros gave Hades a nod as he slid a thumb shallowly through her folds.

Hades bent down and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her with skill borne of long intimacy. He kissed her slowly and sensuously, teasingly granting each press of lips and flirt of tongue that he knew would make her melt.

Persephone trembled and whined but kept perfectly still as they had commanded, until she felt Eros' warm mouth cover her sex, his tongue delving her plump, sensitive folds. Her eyes flew open and she squeaked into Hades' mouth.

Hades grinned. "Liked that, did you?" He glanced over her shoulder, noting Eros' position, and returned his gaze to Persephone's face. "He must feel so good, little goddess. I bet you're already aching to push back against him. Your clit must be positively throbbing, goading you to ride his mouth. But you won't, will you?" He sat back up against the headboard, once more stroking himself. "You won't because you're a good girl who knows how to be pleasing. My well-behaved little sub."

"I'll be good, Your Majesty," she whispered huskily. "I promise." She let out a low throaty moan as Eros flicked his tongue over her hard little clit. 

"Hades," he rasped when he came up for air after a moment, "Do you want to help me warm her up?" Eros smacked her right cheek with a resounding whack and Persephone squealed.

Hades smirked. "I'd be positively delighted." He shifted quickly behind Persephone, his smirk broadening as Eros lay on his back, head between Persephone's thighs, and dragged her hips down. Hades straddled the other god, gasping a little as their cocks dragged together, and plunged two fingers to the hilt inside Persephone just as Eros' lips closed over her clit.

Hades kneaded his hand over her ass cheek where Eros had smacked it and swatted the reddened flesh firmly.

Persephone yelped, then groaned as Eros' hot mouth covered her dripping sex once more, staring fixedly at the headboard and willing herself not to let her hips rock against his flickering tongue and her husband’s thrusting fingers. The effort beaded sweat on her forehead. Every instinct sang through her body to pleasure herself on the maddening pressures.

Hades curled and arched his fingers inside her slick sheath, probing for that spot that would light her up. His fingertips met the sensitive, ridged flesh, and massaged slowly.

Persephone shrieked in response. The roiling arousal in her surged, suddenly at risk of boiling over. She gasped, "Please may I come, Your Majesty?!"

"You may not, little goddess," Hades said firmly. "You will hold back that climax until you are granted permission by either of us." He rocked his hips against Eros, working their erections together in time with his thrusts into Persephone.

"P-please, Your Majesty," she begged. "I-I can't stop it! I don't want to disappoint you!" Her small body shuddered, a sheen of sweat covering her soft, pink skin. "Please!"

Eros gripped her thighs with a warning growl as Hades rumbled, "You'd best find some steadiness, little goddess."

His fingers plunged and probed relentlessly.

Persephone breathed noisily through her nose, clamping her eyes shut in fierce concentration.  _ I'll make them proud. I will. _ She gritted her teeth and hung on for dear life.

Eros closed his lips over her clit and suckled rhythmically at the hard little bud, flicking his tongue teasingly against the tip.

She whined softly, her thighs beginning to shake with the effort of holding off her climax.

Hades added a third finger, working them in and out of her tight channel, stretching them apart slowly, trying to prepare her for Eros' hand while simultaneously stimulating her himself.

His fingers stroked against that place inside, mercilessly stoking her arousal.

Persephone felt the pressure building inexorably inside her.  _ I'm not going to be able to hold on. I'm going to disappoint them. _

Eros lifted a hand as he suckled her clit, and slipped two fingers inside her alongside Hades. The gods worked her core together, stretching her quivering sheath.

She held back the tide of sensation as long as she could but ultimately couldn't withstand their dual assault on her senses. Persephone came with a wail, clamping down on their fingers as they thrust into her tight, needy channel. Her thighs trembled as spasms wracked her, each contraction seeming to pull the thick fingers even deeper inside.

Hades and Eros kept up their thrusts until the bulk of her climax had passed, but then pulled out, leaving her channel twitching helplessly for more stimulation.

"Couldn't handle it, eh, little goddess?" Hades rumbled. "You'd better have enjoyed that climax because that's the last you'll get for a bit." His voice turned stern and commanding. "When tell you, you will begin a count of twenty. No movement, no stimulation. You will reflect on the virtue of restraint and how empty your sheath feels, twitching unfilled after climax. Do you understand me?"

Head bowed, the tremors still rocking her body all the sharper for the attenuated orgasm, she gasped out, "Yes, Your Majesty." 

"Ensure you count at a reasonable pace. If you rush, you will be starting over. In the meantime..." He turned his attention to the god beneath him with a grin. "You'll listen to us. Begin."

She whimpered, acutely aware of her sex rippling futiley from her interrupted climax. "One. Two. Three."

Undulating his hips, Hades worked his cock against Eros’ rosy shaft, wrapping one hand around them both to stroke, his other hand caressing the other god’s flat nipple.

Eros shifted out from underneath Persephone enough to look at Hades, his eyes hot with arousal. He groaned deeply as the hard shafts slid together, watching eagerly as Hades arched with pleasure and moaned quietly. "Fuck, that feels so good and it looks even better. I think I could come just from watching you."

Hades gave him a lopsided smile, eyes hooded. “Unlike some of us, I didn’t get off in the hot tub just now. I’m more than a little needful.” His hand lifted from Eros’ chest to his own, fingertips skating over scarred skin to caress his nipples with a groan.

Persephone made a choked, needy noise and fought to stay still as she slowly continued her count.  _ I could come just from listening to them. Fates! _

Eros reached up and brushed his fingers, still wet with Persephone's lust, over Hades' lips. "Taste your wife," he purred. "Tell me how sweet she tastes."

With a needy growl, Hades took Eros' fingers into his mouth. His tongue worked sensuously over the digits, seeking out every trace of Persephone's essence. The lithe motions of his tongue were lewd suggestions of the magic his tongue could work on a cock and his eyes glittered at Eros. Once the fingers were thoroughly cleaned, he pulled off them and purred, "It's so sweet, but you really should judge for yourself."

Bending down, he let his settling weight hold their erections together. Gripping the hand that had been wrapped around their cocks into Eros' hair, Hades kissed him passionately, his tongue slipping into the other god's mouth to twine suggestively with his, sharing every taste of goddess lust. His hips worked their shafts together, hardness slipping against hardness, surging hot desire.

Persephone's shaking voice drifted back to them. "Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty." Eros raised a questioning eyebrow to Hades when they broke the kiss, deferring to the king.

Hades winked at him and leaned up to brush a kiss against Persephone's reddened ass cheek. "Very good, little goddess. Does it excite you to listen to us pleasure each other?"

She shivered, her entrance twitching with need. "Yes, Your Majesty. Almost beyond bearing."

"I'm pleased to hear it," he purred, still flexing his hips against Eros. The love god gasped and gripped Hades' hips, arching beneath him. "Little goddess, if you are a very good little sub and please us while we take you, afterwards, you may watch us. Would you like that? After you've submitted so well, being able to lie back and enjoy the privilege of watching us pleasure each other?"

"I would like that very much," she gasped. "Thank you."

Hades grinned and looked down at Eros. "Do you think we're ready to move on? I'm eager to see your hand slip inside her."

“Yes,” Eros groaned as he thrust his hips against Hades one more time, "let's make your little goddess squeal."

Stealing one last kiss from him, Hades climbed off Eros and moved back in front of Persephone. She was a picture of desire, face flushed and eyes almost wild with need. Unfastening her restraints, he rumbled, "I'm going to sit back against the headboard, little flower, and you will sit back against my chest. While Eros gets slicked and ready, I'm going to display you for him."

The cuffs unfastened, Hades positioned himself, waiting, legs spread to create room for her.

"M-may I kiss you, Your Majesty?" she asked raggedly as she rose onto her knees and shuffled over to him, eyes burning almost crimson with lust. Each movement shot lightning bolts of need through her as her swollen sex shifted against itself.

"You may, briefly," he murmured. "You were very good with the counting." Cupping her face in his hands, Hades drew her up and brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

Persephone made a soft, needy noise, parting her lips to invite his tongue to brush against her own.

Eros sat back on his heels and watched them fondly, then let his eyes roam down Persephone's flushed pink form, plump and quivering with arousal.

Hades took the invitation, but only enough to tease, his tongue twining against hers sensuously for a moment before withdrawing from the kiss. "It won't do to get too greedy, little goddess. You still have much on which to focus."

With a grin full of feral lust, he turned her to settle against his chest, his fingers gripping her thighs to hold them open against his own. He lifted her legs, one at a time, and laid them over his, her feet caught against the outside, holding her open. Every bit of her wet, trembling flesh was displayed to Eros' hungry gaze as he slicked his hand.

Hades' cock pressed against the warm softness of her bottom, throbbing, and he kneaded her plump thighs, fingers stealing closer to her wet curls. "Look at him, little goddess,” he purred wickedly in her ear. See how hard he is? He wants you. Eros wants to Dom my good little sub. Because I am proud of my beautiful submissive, it pleases me to share her. It pleases me to let her submit to another because I know she will respond so beautifully." One of his hands came up to cup her breast, rolling the nipple as the other played against her folds with feather-soft strokes. "Will you make me proud by responding beautifully to our guest?"

Persephone's eyes roved hungrily over Eros' taut pink form, drinking in every line of him. His erection stood up proudly from the nest of rose-golden curls at the apex of his thighs and twitched as Hades purred to his wife.

"I will make you so proud, Your Majesty," she crooned, arching her back against Hades as he played with her sensitive nipples. "The proudest you've ever been, I swear it."

Eros moved closer and knelt between her splayed thighs. His slicked fingers slipped over her folds, circling her clit before sliding down to dip shallowly inside her, first one finger, then a second, stretching her slowly. "You are the most beautiful submissive I've ever seen," he murmured, "Simply lovely in obedience..." His eyes twinkled. "Even when that obedience slips."

Hades laughed softly, moving his hand from between her legs to cup her other breast, fondling each soft globe. "I'm thinking, Eros, that we should lift the restrictions on coming. After all, climaxes will only ease the way for this.” He nipped Persephone’s earlobe and she shivered, before he went on, “But I think I still would like to see some restraint from our obedient submissive. I propose that she is allowed to come, but she needs to beg for it. My little goddess can beg so prettily when there’s something she truly wants and I would love for you to hear it. What do you think?”

Eros smiled. "I like that plan. A little more restraint for now, but then I want this tight body clamping down with abandon."

Hades grinned and purred in Persephone's ear, "It’s settled, little goddess. If you feel the need to come, you will ask for it.  _ Beg _ us." He pinched her nipples lightly. "I want to hear that sweet voice raised in pleas for the relief of pleasure."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied breathlessly, thrusting her hips upward to match Eros' movements. She cried out as he pressed the sensitive patch of flesh inside her.

Eros expertly moved his fingers inside her, each thrust plunging deep, each withdrawal curving upward to drag against that spot that would make her gasp. After a dozen strokes, he added a third finger, flexing them apart slowly.

Hades fondled her nipples, knowing the exact pressure that would send lightning trails of pleasure from her breasts to her core, lighting incandescent ecstasy through her body.

Persephone marveled at how quickly Eros had learned her body, learned what made her crazy. The molten heat in her belly curled once more to a fever pitch. "Oh! Sir! May I please come?"

"Got you on the edge already, hmm?" Eros grinned and shook his head at her as his fingers pressed firmly against that magic spot, rubbing back and forth. "You ask politely, but that was hardly a beg. You can do better."

Hades smirked and nipped the tender skin of her neck as his fingers pinched just a tiny bit harder.

"Please! Oh, please let me come! I need it so badly, you touch me so perfectly, Sir, please!" she begged, her body tensing under his expert touch, frissons of pleasure skittering through her.

Hades growled and thrust against her, his arousal surging as Eros purred, "Delicious, Cinnamon. Come for me!" As he spoke, he hilted his fingers, flexing them inside her trembling channel.

Persephone came with a wail, clamping down around his fingers, sheath rippling and drawing them deeper into her. "Oh, Sir!"

Eros worked his fingers into and against her spasms, adding a fourth finger and the tip of his thumb. Lying flat on the bed, he thrust his hips into the mattress, craving pressure against his aching cock, and nipped the tender skin of Persephone's inner thigh, trailing a line of kisses over the soft flesh.

She reached up and laced her fingers at the back of Hades' neck, pressing her cheek into her arm as her climax spiraled and burst, making her see stars. The gentle but persistent thrusting presence inside her thickened, stretching her, filling her, taking her, and she spun toward the edge again. "Sir!" she cried, "Oh, Sir, I need to come again, please let me come again, please, I can't bear it!"

"Granted," Eros purred, kissing closer to the apex of her thighs. "Come for me. You feel like you're pulling my fingers in, like you can't wait to be stuffed full."

Hades let out a heartfelt groan in her ear. "You beg so well, little goddess."

Persephone shrieked and her body shuddered as another climax rocked through her. She felt a fresh slick of lust coat her channel and her hips undulated with Eros' movements, slowly drawing his hand further inside her.

Eros eased his hand further in, carefully shifting his fingers as he went, until her clutching sheath closed around his wrist.

"There you go," he purred, gazing up at her with lust in his eyes. "Well done."

Hades rained hot kisses over Persephone's shoulder, his hands cupping her breasts. "This looks so fucking hot, little flower. You're laid open so wide and looking ripe for plunder."

Persephone locked eyes with Eros, breathing heavily as her sheath twitched around his hand. "Thank you, Sir," she whispered huskily. "You fill me so wonderfully.” She looked back over her shoulder at Hades. “Thank you for sharing me and allowing me to have this pleasure, Your Majesty."

Hades smiled and brushed a kiss below her ear. "You are welcome, little goddess. So polite." He reached down and caught her clit between two fingers, stroking slowly over the hood, stimulating the sensitive bud indirectly.

Eros flexed his hand slowly, letting her feel the subtleties of changing pressure. "It is my delight," he purred, "It is a joy to play with such a sweet submissive."

"May I please come?" she breathed, unable to take her eyes off the rose gold god lying prone between her thighs.

He smiled and kissed her curls. "Too far gone to beg? You've been incredible, Cinnamon, so I'm feeling generous." His tongue traced her folds between his hand and Hades' fingers. "I'm going to flex my hand and shift to a proper fist. When I do, you're going to feel it. When you feel that stretch, you have permission to come as needed, no begging required, though it would please me to still hear it."

Hades pinched her nipples and kissed her ear. "That would please me as well, little goddess. I want to hear you panting for ever more ecstasy."

Persephone nodded, breathing deeply. "I'm ready, Sir." She tilted her head back to rest on Hades' chest and closed her eyes. "May I have a kiss, Your Majesty?"

Hades cupped his hand over her cheek and drew her lips to his, sealing them into a passionate kiss as Eros moved his hand, curling his fingers into a fist.

Her eyes sprang wide as his hand shifted and the pressure filled her to bursting. "Oh! Oh, Sir! May I please come??"

Eros chuckled looked up to meet her eyes. "Come, little one. Come undone."

With a possessive growl, Hades tugged her back into their kiss, swallowing her cries in a tender claiming.

Persephone came apart with a yowl, the slight shifting of Eros' hand inside her all she needed to be vaulted to a new level of ecstasy.

Hades purred praises and encouragement as he kissed along her jaw, his fingers slowly stroking on either side of her clit, even as she shuddered in his arms.

She scrabbled at Hades chest with desperate fingers, panting and mewling with overwhelming sensation. Eros grinned up at her flushed face, eyebrows drawn down between her closed eyes, pawing at her husband. "Do you like how this feels, Cinnamon? Do you like how I fill you up?"

As she gasped and whimpered, Hades smiled. "Answer him, little goddess. Though the answer is clear enough in those lovely, breathy wails, I wish to hear you say it." His fingers flexed astride her clit, a movement calculated to add just a small twist to what was already overwhelming sensation. "Look at you," he rumbled, "Caught, pinned, and utterly wanton. Beautiful."

"I love how you fill me up, Sir!" she cried, another orgasm overtaking her.

Eros kissed along her thighs, moving his hand in slow, gentle motions.  _ She's incredible. So lovely.  _ He looked up and met Hades' eyes. "What do you think, Hades? Are you as turned on as I am?"

The king groaned softly, rubbing his hips forward against Persephone. "I'm so fucking hard," he rasped. "This is so damn hot."

Eros' gentle motions spurred her arousal until her climaxes strung together into one long, never ending orgasm. She mewled and moaned, pinned open by Hades’ thighs, as her small body shuddered and tensed with the force of her pleasure.

Hades groaned quietly as he watched them. Everything they had done with Eros had been tremendously arousing, but sharing like this seemed somehow even more so. Watching another god bring his wife ecstasy had turned him on unexpectedly strongly and this sharing of her submission fired that to a fever pitch.

Persephone felt like she was floating, buoyed by ecstasy, sweet pleasure undulating through her core as Eros expertly worked her body.

Eros' gaze shifted from Persephone's face to Hades' and he smirked at the sight of the need on the king's face. "This is getting you good, isn't it, Hades?" he purred. "Enjoying watching someone else pleasuring your wife? Enjoying the way she squeals for me?" His hand shifted subtly inside her, the base of his thumb pressing firmly against her g-spot. "Scream for me, Persephone. Show your husband just how well I pleasure you."

Persephone's eyes flew wide, her mouth falling open in silent surprise, then a low, keening wail started deep in her throat, growing louder as the pressure in her most sensitive spot continued mercilessly until she was screaming, her cries filling the playroom.

As Persephone began to wail, Hades inhaled sharply, his own need and arousal surging sharply in response to the sounds of her pleasure. Hot desire coiled in his belly, tipping warningly. Then, as Persephone's wail built to a scream, his own arousal tore free of his control.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Aphrodite created Eros on her own. So for reals, no one is even tangentially related.


End file.
